Secrets
by GoGreen43
Summary: Bella Swan isn't really what anyone expected. When Edward leaves in New Moon an old freinds decides to visit, bringing her back to Camp Half Blood. When Edward sees Bella again... what will happen? Better summary inside
1. Realization

**Here's a new story… I was thinking of doing this for awhile, so one Friday night (tonight) I decided to write this. This is my first Crossover and I think I should get some credit- I actually wrote the first chapter when my computer was down, so I guess you should be happy I thought about all of the readers out there craving for more Twilight and PJO. So, here it is- my very first Twilight Fanfic and my very first crossover. **

**~GoGreen52 **

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Twilight. Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer do. (And I probably won't… no matter how bad it makes me feel)**

**Full Summary:**

When Edward left in New Moon, Bella knew what she had to do. Go back to the place that she was always mean to be. Camp Half Blood. With Victoria and Kronos start plotting together to get Bella, Edward, and Percy… Chiron decides it's time to create allies. Bella, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover have to find the only 'known' Animal blood drinkers- the coven that we all know and love. Will Edward realize that Bella will never be safe, nor have a normal life with or without him? And will Bella actually forgive him? Find out in this new story by GoGreen52 and beware for the time we all figure out-

_Things aren't always as they seem._

**Secrets **

Chapter 1- Realization

_(first Italicized part means- Quoted from New Moon)_

Bella Swan Point of View

"_Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin._

_There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage. _

_He was gone._

I knew my father made Aphrodite do this. No doubt about it at all. I mean, I can just hear him saying in that old voice of his that somehow never ages, "You need to focus on the soul priorities, Bella."

It always annoyed me how he thought of what was best for me without consulting with me first. My love life was one example. But at the same time… how could he be acting? He had told me he didn't love me. That just shows how clouded my judgement was from that constant hope of maybe finding love.

I knew I had to suck it up and deal with it. My father was many things, but at the same time, he was right. I had to focus on the priorities. Many children and even adults were counting on me. Goodness, even the gods were counting on me.

I had to find water. My father could help me find Camp from there. He was the god of the seas after all. I had to IM my little brother, and my twin, Percy. Apparently, my mother, Sally Jackson, knew that having two extremely powerful and forbidden children in the same house is dangerous.

So, deciding that, she gave me to Renee and Charlie- more like well, left me on their doorstep. My eye color had changed to protect me too. Instead of the vibrant sea green I was born with, they are a chocolate brown. They are identical to Charlie's.

Now that you've heard my story, you probably are wondering, _Greek gods came back?_ And here's my answer to you- they never left.

Believe it or not, but they still are here, thriving alive in Olympus- still 'hooking up' with mortals… which is how my brother and I came about. Poseidon and Sally Jackson 'did it'. That's how we were created. So- I don't feel like going down _that_ path.

Just for that I'll give you another catch. Olympus today is on top of the Empire State building. Floor 300. Or 600? I forgot…

**oOoOoOoOo**

A few hours or maybe even minutes later, and a few breakdowns later, I found myself lost. Walking who knows where.

That's when I heard a rustle in the bushes that were to my right. I immediately took my daggar from it's sheath placed on my calf and got into a defensive position. _He _did ask me to be safe…

All of the sudden a guy totally decked out in black popped out of the bushes. I wasn't going to attack, but I was still on guard. He looked familiar… "Nico?" I asked, hoping it was him.

"Bells?" Nico asked, smiling. He was like my little brother- I took over when Bianca passed on.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, walking up to him to give him a big hug. He hugged me back, but pulled away quickly.

"Chiron sent me to get you. I guess we could say there has been problems at camp," Nico explained. I could see the childish look in his eyes come back. The kid was happy. Something I never thought would happen again when he had a little drama attack when his sister… you know….

"I guess I could go back, but it'd be unfair just to leave Charlie like that." It would be unfair and by the understanding look in his eye I could tell he knew it too.

"You know Bells, there is something called a note. You take a piece of paper and write down a message on it then leave it somewhere on I don't know- a fridge?" he said sarcasticly.

I glared at him, but I could never stay mad at Nico. He just has this factor to him that stays young forever and I adore that about him.

"Shadow travel?" I asked, hoping for a negative answer.

He nodded, against my wishes. "Shadow travel," he confirmed before taking my arm and leading me into the shadows.

I'm just going to tell you straight up. I absolutely _hate_ shadow traveling. You see, its dark, you get unpleasant cold shivers up your spine, you hear strange noises, and you go so fast it feels like your face is going to peel off. Percy likes it. And I hate it. Twin stuff, huh? No.

When we reached the house I asked, "How do you do that?"

"Uhm… I guess you could say I go into one shadow and come out another, but-" I cut him off.

"No! I meant how you can deal with all of this death stuff around you. Wouldn't you feel a lot of pain? I don't exactly get how you deal with all of the suffering souls around you. Especially on the battle field. Wouldn't you kill yourself to get away from the pain?"

Who knows. Maybe Nico is actually emo.

"To be honest… I really don't know. I mean, if that particular person was meant to suffer, they will. If they aren't, I hope they won't. I could always grant a soul a safe passage to hell. But you never will know for sure." He took a seat on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table.

"Feet down," I commanded, causing Nico to roll his eyes.

I walked to the counter and grabbed a post-it and a pen.

_Dear Charlie,_

_Nico came and reminded me of my duties as a halfblood. I need to go back to camp. Maybe permanently this time. The Cullen's left, so don't worry about that story. I promise to come back once all of the crap going on at camp is sorted out, so know I won't disappear forever. Tell Renee this too, and tell her I can't exactly email her from camp. _

_Love you,_

_Bella._

I took the letter and taped it to the fridge. Something tells me I knew he would find it there.

"I'm ready!" I called out, and Nico came from the living room.

"Good. Cause, we need to go. Now." Nico took my forearm and we ran into the shadows to shadow travel, yet again. I doubt I should do this again so soon.

But at the same time I knew I would be going a place where I belonged. Camp Half Blood.

**Wow. This was a medium sized chapter so I think you should expect some more longer ones. Review!**

**~GoGreen52**


	2. Beach Talk

**Disclaimer: GOGREEN52 DOES NOT OWN PJO OR TWILIGHT. RICK RIORDAN AND STEPHENIE MEYER DO. THAT WON'T CHANGE FOR AWHILE EITHER. – my imaginary friend, Albert.**

**Thanks for the nice reviews! Okay, every time I write one of these chapters, I write it down on actual paper. I do because I'm never sure if one of my brothers might come on in and delete all of my documents. AHHH! Heh. I'd torture them if that happened… but anyways, some updates might not come right away. Just saying for kicks.**

**Every time I write… I write what comes in my head. I don't think about it. It just comes to me- like a book being flung at you. Makes sense? I hope it doesn't. Cause' I don't get it myself.**

**~GoGreen52**

"**I have six locks on my door all in a row. When I go out, I lock every other one. I figure no matter how long somebody stands there picking the locks, they are always locking three." ~Elayne Boosler **

**(A/N: I like this quote… now this I get!)**

**oOoOoOo**

**Secrets**

Chapter 2: Beach Talk

Percy Jackson Point of View

After the titan war ended, Annabeth and me finally hooked up. Now, I can be the happiest man on earth and call her my girlfriend.

Grover and Juniper are still going strong- along with Grover and I's friendship. We have enchilada nights on Thursdays. Sometimes watching Sports Center or maybe even a chick flick… but hey, whatever's on TV, right? But still, don't tell Annabeth. Save me the last bit of dignity I have left.

But also after the war, some things haven't been such a walk in the park. For example, some rumors have been going around that Kronos is coming back. Are you kidding me? Luke had sacrificed himself and the titan lord just has to come back.

Along with that, my twin sister, Bella, has been to the hospital from a vampire attack. Out of all things, my klutz of a sister had gotten into… she just had to get into a vampire attack. That just shows my luck.

Nico had left yesterday, claiming he has to get something under Chiron's orders. I've asked him what it was, but all the guy said was, "You'll find out soon enough." I really don't like it when he goes all oracle on me.

I found myself at the long island beach, and I was on some sand dunes, overlooking the dark seas. If you haven't guessed yet, it was late at night. Close to curfew to be exact.

"Hey Percy," Annabth Chase, my girlfriend, said walking up from behind me, "What'cha thinking about?"

I swear that girl could read me better than she could read a book (dyslexia. Heh.) "Just some random things. How has your life been the past few hours?" I asked sarcasticly.

She laughed… her laugh sounded like beautiful bells chiming in the winter… when everything sucks because of the cold weather then you hear something that warms you up… that's what it was exactly. "Good, actually I've been missing not being in a constant danger. We really need a quest," She said.

I nodded in agreement. I've been so used to living on the edge… but when nights like these come along it makes up for those nights perfectly. I think if should seriously stop watching those chick flicks…

Though the sad truth is that Annabeth and I have seen some pretty ugly things in the past. Well, maybe even coming up in the future. Even some gods have tried to kill us. Hera, Ares, Zeus, do I need to list more?

"The only thing I don't miss about those quests is the prophecies. The last Great prophecy made me have some sleepless nights. I had to get over the feeling of you dieing in the end. Do you know how hard that was?" she mumbled, off somewhere else. I was left doubting if she actually knew what she was saying.

"Agreed. I think that one great prophecy will be enough for us. But at the same time… it was pretty cool knowing that everyone depended on me… yet it was nerve wrecking…" I mumbled back to her and she gave me a small smile. We looked up and saw Zoe.

I smiled to myself, remembering all of those good times I had with my friends.

"Have you heard from Bella lately?" Annabeth asked, looking at Zoe herself. She never really knew Zoe, but from the stories… I could tell she felt like she was right there with her.

"Yeah, and get this: Bella has a boyfriend named Edward… only he's not so normal." I mumbled the last part softly so I doubt Annabeth even heard it.

"Bella? Having a boyfriend? You have GOT to be kidding me." Annabeth said, laughing. Good… she didn't hear that last part. But at the same time I knew she had to know that abut Edward. I mean, what happens when Bella has to come back to camp, and brings her boyfriend with her?

"Well, Bella's boyfriend isn't exactly human…" I heard Annabeth shift next to me, so I knew she heard it.

"What do you mean, 'Not human'?" Annabeth asked, looking at me curiously with those sparkling grey eyes.

"He's a vampire." I said softly. I saw Annabeth visibly stiffen.

"WHAT? Percy, vampires KILL PEOPLE! Why aren't you over there, dragging Bella back to camp?" Annabeth yelled.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath._ Bella's going to kill me._ "Well, I already talked to her about it and had my 'freak out' moment. Don't worry, though. Edward's clan or family as they like to go by, only drink the blood of animals. The oldest, Carlisle, even is a doctor at the local hospital."

"So? He's still a friggen VAMPIRE!" Annabeth sounded pretty ticked… I wonder if that's what Bells went through when I told her. Now I feel like I should be apologizing…

"Well, yeah! And we are still friggen half gods!" I exclaimed knowing she couldn't compare to that. We were both freaks. We all know it too.

I could see her shrink out of her tense state. "I just don't get it," she admitted. That made me confused. What doesn't she get?

"What don't you get? My older sister is in love with a vampire." I said as If I was discussing my shirt. Now that just made me confused all over again. How was that really that normal?

"I get _that_ seaweed brain. But what I don't get is how a vampire can control their thirst well enough to kiss or even touch a human. There must be some pain on their part. To make matters even more questioning, Bella's scent must be even more sweet, claiming that she has godly blood."

She did have a point there. But at the moment I was about to reply, the conch shell blew signaling it was time for all of the campers to get to sleep. Or the harpies would eat you up. And I don't know about Annabeth, but I don't want to be Harpy food.

I gave Annabeth a good night kiss on the cheek and ran back to my cabin. I knew if I kissed her lips I'd take longer to go. I have to admit, I was pretty surprised when I wasn't alone though.

**Okay okay okay. This chapter is short. Tomorrow's will be longer. I PROMISE. Well… I hope…**

**~GoGreen52 **

**PS: REVEIWS MAKE ME WORK FASTER! ;)**


	3. Me Again

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMIANS OR TWILIGHT. RICK RIORDAN AND STEPHENIE MEYER DO.**

**Thanks for the kind reviews If you didn't know already I have a new story out called Homecoming, and if you really like this one so far, I think you should try it out. Anyways, I may not be able to write so much this next upcoming week, because of the whole fact Track started up again, on top I have AAU basketball… I might not update soon…**

**~GoGreen52**

**Review question answers- **

**Victoria- ****okay, you just found a key piece in my story… I'd say that you are fairly observant.**

"_**Stand still. The trees ahead and the bush beside you are not lost."**_

_**-Albert Einstein**_

**Secrets**

**Chapter 3- Me Again**

**-Bella POV-**

Nico shadow traveled me to the Poseidon cabin. I was so happy to finally be back… after _he_ left. _He _told me he loved me. _He_ said it was all just a joke.

"Bella?" I heard from behind me. I took a second to compose myself before turning to Nico. He didn't need to see my face when I was thinking like that. When _he_ left… if I had a knife or gun, you'd know what I'd do.

"Yes?" I asked, looking at Nico expectantly.

"Well, you just blanked out for a second. What are you thinking about-" he stopped, noticing the look of sheer pain on my face. "Oh."

I sat down on my bunk and cried. The Cullens where gone forever. Taken out of my life forever. For some reason when I said Cullens, I was thinking about _his _family, not _him._

"Bella, it was his loss that he decided to break up with you. I know that he broke your heart, but you just have to get over it. What happens if you're in a battle when the feelings come back to you? That won't turn out good." Nico said, sitting next to me.

"Thanks Nico. That sums it up." I said, giving him a goofy smiled. He did the same back to me, and we fell back onto the bunk laughing crazily. Bipolar much?

At that second, my little brother walked right in, seemingly dazed. The only way it would make sense-

He was in love.

"Hey Percy," I said, lounging on the bunk 'reading' a magazine on sports.

"Whoa- What?" he exclaimed, seeing me for the first time. Nico was on the floor looking at his own magazine. It was on chick-flicks. How in the world does Percy have that in his room? Has he gone gay on me?

"I'm here, your life just got better. Now where's the Coke?" I said, still looking at all of the amazing moves done by Kobe and LeBron.

"BELLA!" he yelled, running to give me a hug, "Don't ever leave me hanging again! You just dropped the boyfriend bomb on me, saying he was a vampire, you almost got killed by another vampire, and all that jazz." Percy sat next to me, taking the magazine from my hands.

At the mention of _him_ my eyes got all watery again. Why did _he _have to leave me?

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, taking me into his arms. I was downright sobbing right now.

Nico decided to answer for me, "Her boyfriend broke up with her, claiming he never loved her."

Percy's face turned red, and I felt the ground start to shake. I used my powers to try and control it, so from both of our pressure, it stayed still. "WHAT?"

"Nico's right," I said, wiping my tears away, "_He_ left me. And now, I'm doing my best to get over it, so don't go mentioning him again."

Percy hugged me closer and smiled at me. The same smile our father has. One of a kind. "I won't do that again, okay Bells?"

I nodded and smiled back at him. I had our mother's smile, not dad's. Kind of weird how it worked out.

"Okay, done with the smile fest. I'm going to sleep." Nico said, walking out of the cabin, causing Percy and I to laugh.

"Man, I have to tell Annabeth you're here." Percy said, running his hand through that messy black hair of his. I nodded in agreement, and got up to unpack my stuff. I planned that I'd be staying here for awhile. I mean, we're a family here.

"Why do girls have so many clothes?" Percy asked, looking at me in disbelief. Alice.

"Well, when _his_ sister, Alice loves shopping, I can't really control her wrath." I explained, and Percy just had the sorry look on his face. I smiled at him though. "Alice was really nice to me. One of the nicest Cullens…"

Percy gave me a sad smile then looked at the chick-flick magazine.

"What's up with the magazine, though?" I asked, and Percy's face turned an embarrassed shade of red.

"Oh… that… uhm…" I laughed at that and got back to my unpacking.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

The next morning, Percy woke me up for breakfast. I think he just wanted to show me off to all of the new arrivals and Annabeth.

When I walked out of the cabin, I heard some looks in disbelief. "Hey Percy! Are you cheating on Annabeth?" one of the newer kids asked. From the looks of it he was a child of Athena.

"No, Why would I do that?" Percy asked, and I smiled. He'd never do that.

I saw Annabeth bolt out of the Athena cabin and not really see me. She looked at Percy with a murderous glare. "What is this whole talk of cheating on me?" her voice sounded venomous. I tried to hold back a laugh, but of course it slipped.

Annabeth looked at me, not really figuring out who I was, "WHO ARE YOU?" she yelled, lunging to attack me. I took out my sword and we had a fight right there. Annabeth made all of the offensive moves and I was all on defensive.

I threw a look at a conflicted looking Percy, but after seeing me, he started to laugh.

I managed to disarm her and I threw the dagger at Percy. He caught it, looking a bit surprised for a moment. "Annabeth, why would Percy be cheating on you with his older sister?" I asked, giggling.

Annabeth's face changed from murderous to shocked. Then from shocked to laughing. I had to laugh along with her. We hugged and she said, "Sorry about that."

"No worries. I'm happy Percy has someone like you to keep him in line." I said, still laughing. Pery would have a hard time screwing things up with Annabeth around.

"Good. Now, let's go to the dining pavilion." Annabeth said, leading Percy and I there.

As soon as I stepped in, Chiron blew his horn. "Demigods, we have a new child of Poseidon here with us today. Isabella Swan-Jackson." I looked at Percy with a pleading look. He smiled and nodded.

I walked up and Chiron smiled down at me, "Nice for you to come and visit. The gods where getting worried about your were-abouts."

I nodded then said out the campers , "Hello, my name's Isabella Jackson, and please call me Bella. But first of all, I'm Percy's older sister."

I heard some people gasp and say, "That's impossible!" But they had no idea what went down.

**Review! **

**~GoGreen52**


	4. Emails

**Thanks for the AMAZING reviews! I honestly like this story the best so far that I have done… I hope you can see how far I've improved, since I've only been on this site for about 8 months. I plan on staying a lot longer until I get onto with my own story that I don't have to write a DISCLAIMER for. **

**~GoGreen52**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN PJO OR TW, RR & SM DO. **

_**Quote of the Update-**_

_**"Don't let the darkness of the past cover the brightness of the future." – Source Unknown**_

**Secrets**

**Chapter 4 – Emails**

**-Alice Cullen POV-**

It's been 7 days since Edward made us leave. All of those days he has sunk farther down into his depression. It kills our family to watch him act like that. Heck, the whole family has changed. I haven't shopped as much, Esme stopped designing, Rose hasn't been in front of a mirror for awhile, Carlisle has been taking longer hours at the hospital, Emmet hasn't made as many sarcastic comments, and Jazzy has been struggling with the emotions in the house on top of his own.

So, the mad truth is that this family is nothing without Bella's vibrant emotions here. It has effected us all.

"Alice?" Rose asked in a small voice. I had been silent for an amount of time that was considered 'not normal for Alice'.

"Yes?" I asked, looking at her. All the while I was trying to keep the sorrow look I had worn earlier on my face.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie whispered, almost too quiet for a vampire to hear.

"What are you sorry about? Bella and Edward's world has been… severed by reality… but at the same time, it has killed us all." I stated. That was the truth, no matter how sad it was.

"I was never nice to Bella, just the thought of her being human, yet wanting to be damned for all eternity… I wish I had that choice." Rose said, her eyes, as black as coal, looked as if they could be watering.

"We all do. Whenever I think like that, I put myself in their position. Jazzy as Edward and me as Bella. I would want the same." I explained, more to myself than her. I can see Bella's standpoint in this. I would die for Jasper. I would do anything for him.

Rose's eyes seemed to make the connection and she gave me a sad smile, "Thanks Alice."

I nodded and she walked off, probably to go get Emmet or something.

**OoOoOoOoO**

I decided to contact Bella. We needed her. And I'm pretty sure that she needs us. Besides, lately her future has been… dark. I can see her, yet I can't. It's like someone, or something doesn't want me messing with her.

_To- Bella__

_From- _

_Bella-_

_We need to talk. Edward wont like me doing this, but I need you to be here. _

_Everyone has changed. Definatly not for the good. The truth is… we need you Bella. _

_~Alice_

I sent it and layed back into the couch. I didn't really need too, considering that I was already as comfortable as it is, but I just wanted practice for acting human. It never hurts.

I mean, I need practice for when I go shopping, going to school, or anything else.

"Hey Alice," Jasper smiled as he sat next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders. AWE! "What are you doing?"

"Well, since you asked, I'm just sending a few emails," I explained nonchantly as if it were nothing.

"Emailing who?" Jasper asked curiously, looking at the screen. As soon as he saw it, he gasped.

"What if Romeo finds out?" Jazzy asked, eyes wider than usual. Not as wide as human's eyes get, yet large.

"He won't… until I tell him to read it." I said, smiling.

"Alice. You know not to meddle around in other people's business!" Jasper exclaimed.

"When we're all depressed, it becomes my business. And I'm talking to an empath here." I said bordly.

"Fine but-" he was cut off from a bell indicating someone emailed me. Bella.

I looked at the inbox to see _1 message from Bella Swan._

Jasper and I shared a look. After breaking the gaze, I clicked on the message. It read,

_Dear the Cullens,_

_I cannot come back. Nor I will be in Forks. When _he _left I was devastated. A good friend of me reminded me of my priorities and that I was already pushing it. I knew that I was needed not in Forks but in a whole new place that I pray you never find out about._

_I'm sorry that I cannot help you in your apparent time of need, but right now millions of people are depending on me. If you can think about that for a second… or millisecond, I really don't have the time I need to go see you._

_Alice- I hope you're still the high-energy ball of fire that I always adored/loved you for. I miss you and I hope you never get pulled into my world…_

_Esme- You where always like a second mother to me when Renee couldn't be there. I love you like a mother, Esme. I hope like Alice you never get pulled into the deranged world I live in._

_Carlisle- You, like Esme, where like a second father to me. Though it seemed you where always stitching me up, or putting me in a cast. Thank you for all you did… never come looking for me._

_Emmet- Ha! I'm honestly laughing and crying right now remembering all the times we had. Seriously, I need you to be a big boy for Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle. I'm sure Jasper will be well enough with Alice. NEVER. EVER. THINK ABOUT LOOKING FOR ME._

_Rosalie- What can I say? We never really had the best relationship, but I will miss you. The stunning beauty that you have, lowering the ego's of every person in the room… I'll miss that. Keep Emmet in line, like you've been doing, okay? The man needs it._

_Edward. _

_I just want to tell you I'm sorry it never worked out and I still love you with all of my heart. But promise me one thing- don't ever look me up, try to find me, or even ask around for me. I'll tell you right now that you'll find a past that is scarcely dark. Yes, even worse than a vampire._

_THE CULLENS: _

_Don't look for me._

_Don't ask for me._

_Don't try to find out who I really am._

_You'll just be in a whirlwind of death, and terrifying truths that most do not see._

_This will be the last time you hear from me._

_And please remember one thing-_

_Things are not always as they seem._

_-Bella J._

I looked up from the screen, eyes wide. What was this girl talking about? And what's with the ending? Bella J.? Who the heck is that?

I quickly typed up and email, asking all of those questions, but I got no reply.

**Short today I know- track started and I have a state test tomorrow- NEED THE REST **

**~GoGreen52**


	5. Depressed

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN PJO OR TW. RR AND SM DO.**

**I've been enjoying this story so far- as in writing it that is. Tell me how you feel about it… I want to know if I could improve in some parts or just you know… add stuff. **

**~GoGreen52**

"_**Depression is not sobbing and crying and giving vent, it is a plain reduction of feeling… People who keep stiff upper lips and find that it's damn hard to smile." – Judith Guest **_

**Secrets **

**Chapter 5- Depressed**

**-Bella POV-**

I walked around the cabins. Percy and Annabeth where off doing who knows what, and you know… I just wanted to be alone for awhile.

I soon found myself at the beach; and I have a good feeling my invisible pull towards water has something to do with that.

Memories started to come back to my mind. They all had something to do with _him. _When we met. Biology with Mr. Banner. The car incident. The way _he_ gave me that crooked smile. James attacking, threatening to take us apart. My birthday party.

I knew that I had to get over it, but I just didn't know _how._ Trust me on this, if I knew how to get over these lost emotions, I would. But I just _can't. _

I layed my head back down onto the snow-like sand and sighed. _I was home now. _After sending those emails, my world from the outside came back and pinched me in the nerve. I have been trying to get over it, yet my mind won't let me. Stupid Aphrodite.

The sky rumbled, but at the moment I could care less.

**-Edward POV-**

After reading the email Bella had sent to me, I was dry sobbing. At that moment, I knew that I had really screwed up. She had changed. I knew that.

"Edward, you need to get over it," Rosalie insisted, her eyebrows curved in worry. That was new…

"Why would you care?" I asked, covering my face with my apparently cold hands.

"I care about my family. That means, I care about you. Alice had told me how much you've been suffering and saw that Bella hasn't been much better. We should find her." Rose replied, setting her hands on her hips.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked, practically just asking for a swat on the head.

"I could care less. Everyone but you already agreed to go on a search." Rosalie pushed, backing to the door.

"You do that. She'll just send you right back though, I screwed up and she told us never to search for her," I explained, my voice as sharp as nails.

"I honestly doubt that, Edward. There's something going on, though. Ask Alice." Rose said, walking out. Well, that was a conversation. I just got back to thinking of all of those times I have fallen even in more with Bella from. And I still am.

But I don't know if could say the same for her.

**-Bella POV-**

I got up from my spot on the beach and dove into the water. No need to hurry back. Percy and Annabeth probably have guessed I was off sulking.

"Why did he do this to me?" I asked out into the wind. Nothing answered, as I knew nothing would.

"Love, dear." A melodic voice chimed. I turned around to see Aphrodite lounging on the beach, close to where I was just moments before.

"If he loved me, then why did he leave me? I mean, he even claimed that he never loved me." I insisted, and she just scoffed.

"Trust me on this, Bella." Aphrodite said, fixing her hair.

"Look, go ahead and ruin someone else's life, but right now… I just need to be alone." My voice cracked at the end. Stupid tears.

"See? You defiantly don't want, nor need, to be alone. You're getting over one of the most horrid breakups in history." She explained. I rolled my watery eyes, causing a few tears to escape.

"Just leave me alone!" I cried, sinking to the ground. My life was torturous already. I don't need Aphrodite having fun with my emotions and feelings. She already killed my relationship with… _him._

Aphrodite looked at me sadly, then sighed and went away in a poof of dozens of doves.

I was sobbing, and screaming sometimes… I guess.

"BELLA!" I heard someone shout and I felt footsteps next to me. Someone took me into their arms and tried to console me. I looked and saw that it was my little brother. He was rubbing my back and saying some good words to me, but it wouldn't stop.

I, Bella Jackson, was deemed worthless.

**-Rosalie POV-**

Everyone in our family, besides Edward, where in front of a map. We knew that Bella wasn't in Arizona or Washington. That leaves us with 49 more states to look for her in. We were going to go New York first, considering Alice wanted to shop, and we were thinking of moving there.

"Okay, we don't have to split up, considering we all are going to have to decide on some things together," Esme spoke, and we nodded.

Carlisle said, "We need to search in more non-populated areas, considering how Bella usually works. She would defiantly be in a less populated area."

I nodded again and looked at the map of New York. There was a few different non- populated areas, but I knew with our speed, we'd be done in a day.

"I wanna go shopping, though." Alice said in an earnest voice. I laughed a bit and looked at Emmet, and he looked about as giddy as Alice was. It was good to see them happy again.

"Let's go before the search, then." I said, and everyone spoke and nodded in agreement.

"Well, that settles it. We're going tomorrow." Carlisle said, and we all smiled. We are going to find you, Bella. And bring you to where you belong. With the Cullens.

**-Bella POV-**

After Percy and Annabeth managed to get me to calm down, Annabeth decided it would be a good idea for the girls to go out and shop in New York tomorrow.

"What? No!" I exclaimed, hopping onto my bunk.

"Why not?" Annabeth asked, and Percy smirked.

"She hates to shop, wise girl." Percy explained for me, "It's really no use."

"But she needs to get away. We can have fun, go to a few museums…" I smiled at Annabeth and knew she would really have fun if I went with her. Plus, Percy and Annabeth do need to learn what it's like to be away from a loved one…

"Okay." I said, and Annabeth gave me a large smile. Her face looked like it was going to explode… a lot like Alice's most of the time.

"Good, its settled. We're going tomorrow."

**Dunnn duunnn duuuuunnnnn! **

**WhAt Do YoU wAnT tO hApPeN?**

**REVIEW IT!**

**~GoGreen52**


	6. Things Have Changed

**Hey! Thanks for all of those fabulous reviews! It means a lot to me that you guys are happy and give me ideas- not to mention that some of you have the same thoughts as me… you'll see when you read this chapter **

**~GoGreen52**

"_**Things are not always what they seem; the first appearance deceives many; the intelligence of a few perceives what has been carefully hidden..." -Unknown**_

**Secrets **

**Chapter 6- Things Have Changed**

**-Bella Jackson POV-**

I found myself walking with my little brother's girlfriend, not to mention one of my best friends too- Annabeth Chase.

Chiron let us out of the camp, but I could just tell that Percy and/or Annabeth told him about what _happened. _I could also see how he has been extra careful with me, not pushing me so far in training. But that's what I need… something to take my thoughts away from _him._

"Bella, here's the plan," Annabeth started, clutching her purse, "We need more jeans, since all of mine have been close to shredded lately. You might want some extra's too… then after we can look for some nice shirts or something, because it just so happens I have a date with Percy on Saturday." I laughed at Annabeth's craziness.

Soon later I found myself walking into Macy's… and it was HUGE. I've never been there before, only to the one in Seattle, so you must guess that was a big change for me. Annabeth, though, has before so she lead me to the jeans.

I ended up getting some boot cuts and Annabeth ended getting the same, plus some skinny's. I laughed when Annabeth saw the bill, so I paid. I didn't think Annabeth liked that, but all in all it was pretty funny.

I never thought her face could get so flushed… that was my job, remember?

"We do need to get some ice cream, Bella." Annabeth stated while we were walking towards my mother's home. It was so far away… but Annabeth and I did NOT want to pay more for a taxi.

"I know Annabeth- I wasn't thinking so far away from those lines…" I said, looking off for a nearby vendor that sold some GOOD ice cream.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Let's just say after awhile we found some ice cream and ended up smashing it in each other's faces. I mean, I had to go ahead and wash our faces with some water in an alley.

"Thanks, Bella. Gods, I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Annabeth said, then looked shocked for a moment, "But don't tell Percy."

I laughed along with her, and smiled. Annabeth is one of a kind. "Don't worry, I wont." I said honestly, and Annabeth just laughed more.

"What?" I asked, after a minute of her laughing. The good thing about New Yorkers, it takes so much just to get them to look at you funny. Back in Forks, if you laughed this long, there'd be a nice little crowed.

"Well, you just looked so noble when you said that. I've never seen you do that before." Annabeth laughed, and I frowned.

"So you're saying I act stupid." I said, emotionless. Annabeth's laughing stopped immediately, and she put an arm around my shoulders.

"You're not stupid at all. No one could have predicted that to happen." Annabeth said, now being the noble one. I sighed, knowing she was right.

"Thanks." I said, smiling again. Annabeth gave a little chuckle at my quick bounce-back. But that's when I heard the growl.

**-Alice Cullen POV-**

Rose and I were walking ahead of the family when we were in the streets of New York. Carlisle and Esme ended up staying at home, considering how busy the hospital and Esme's business got.

"Let's go check out Buckle first." Rose said, and I frowned. She knew it wasn't my favorite store! The boys laughed and I shrugged.

As we were about to enter Buckle, I smelled an all-too familiar scent. Bella.

We all stopped, taking in the familiar scent. We all looked at each other and began walking extremely fast toward the scent's base.

That's when I saw her. She looked so frail, so much like Edward has been. I gasped, seeing her eyes. They weren't the regular brown light and fragile color that we've gotten so used to. Rather they where the color of the ocean… and so much more enticing than ever before.

The girl next to her had golden curls, framing an almost as perfect face as us- the vampires. Her eyes where a startling stormy grey and my eyes got wide. That's an unusual set-up.

I heard a growl coming from down an alley, deeper than they were at the time. They heard it too, as their heads snapped towards the sound. I krept closer to the sound, and gasped at the sight. It was an overgrown dog with razor sharp teeth and humongous paws with also razor sharp nails.

Jasper and Emmet stepped in front of Rose and I, but I could tell they were scared also. I've never seen anything like this in my life. But Bella and that one girl didn't run.

"BELLA!" I yelled, trying to fight to get around Jasper. He wouldn't budge. "JAZZY! MOVE!" Jasper held on to me harder and shook his head in disagreement.

I saw Bella's head swivel, seeing us for the first time. Her eyes widened, and she closed her eyes, trying to focus. Then she turned towards the other girl and spoke in some sort of weird language that I had no clue what it was- what so ever.

The girl pulled out a dagger and I gasped. But when Bella pulled out her necklace, that got me thinking.

_How was she going to fight that, with a freaking necklace?_

But then she pushed a button, turning the necklace into a sword.

_Oh._

The monster charged and I screamed for Bella, but she didn't run. No, she held her ground and fought.

Bella and that one girl made fighting look easy, doing back flips and front flips… anything to get into the monster's defensive lines. It was almost as if they were doing a complicated dance, showing death at each movement.

That's when the monster took an offensive move, slicing Bella in the shoulder. She cried out and fell. The other girl took one look at her and grimaced. Then got back to fighting.

"Bella! Use your abilities!" The girl grunted, and Bella put her palms up, facing the beast. All of the water from the streets wallowed up together and struck the monster forming a hole. The beast cried out and turned to a black dust.

Then Bella passed out.

"Bella!" We all exclaimed, besides the girl who was at her side immediately.

We ran to her side too, and saw the girl feeding Bella some kind of gold food, then taking a jar from her purse and poured the gold substance on Bella's wound. The smell that radiated off of it was almost as enticing as Bella's blood- so we could handle it.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking at the girl intently. She closed her eyes, as if to regain some composure and smiled a bit.

"I'm Annabeth Chase. Fellow friend of Bella. I assume you must be the Cullens." Annabeth said, almost in disgust.

I frowned and looked at her, trying to read her actions. "You assumed correct. Now, what just happened?" Rosalie snapped and Annabeth just gave her a wicked smile.

"Look, I don't care if you're vampires, but if you talk to me like that, I will not hesitate to kill you." She snarled, and got back to caring for Bella. Wow. Rose has met her match.

Emmet growled and got into pouncing position. But that's when Bella decided to wake up. Annabeth propped her up, giving her water. As soon as Bella got the water, she unscrewed the cap, but didn't drink it. She poured it on her wound- and it immediately cleared up.

"What just happened Bella?" Jazzy asked, very calmly. Annabeth smiled, as did Bella.

"I told you guys not to come looking for me… but now, I guess I have no choice. We have to bring them to the camp." Bella said more to herself than anyone else.

"We should. But we also have to warn Chiron." Annabeth said, giving Bella a pointer. Bella nodded at that and looked at us.

"I want you to go to your home, and I will come to get you three days. Be ready." Bella said, and she looked at Annabeth then they nodded to each other.

Mist from the water rose up, enveloping the two, and a bright light flashed. When the mist faded, they were gone. _What just happened?_

**Horrible, I know. But review, and a better chapter will come out!**

**~GoGreen52**


	7. Meeting

**Track was cancelled today, which gave me time to give you guys a chapter. I hope you like this one, and don't think it's too rushed, so just give me a thought on it all, and how you think I should move on. **

**~GoGreen52**

"_I__ only thought about you once today. . . I never stopped." – Anonymous_

**Secrets **

Chapter 7- Meeting

**-Bella POV-**

As soon as Annabeth and I arrived to camp, I was hyperventilating. I mean, you would be too if the family that you have been trying to forget for the past week was coming to your safe haven.

It really sucked.

"Annabeth? What happened?" I heard a voice ask, walking towards Annabeth and a crumpled up me.

"Well… let's just say we had a run in with a few old friends that Bella had," Annabeth hinted, and I knew it was Percy because of that sharp intake of breath. I've heard it once or twice before…

"You mean-" Percy started, but I was lucky Annabeth cut him off.

"Yes, seaweed brain. They're going to be waiting for us later at their home. Chiron needs to know, so I suggest for the time being you go ask, wait, tell him," Annabeth said, and I heard some footsteps jogging away.

"Bella, I need you to calm down," Annabeth whispered, playing with my hair. She knew I always found calmness when people did that.

"I-I can't d-do it," I stuttered, my voice breaking from uncontrollable intakes of air.

"Yes you can, Bella. And you will, too. You're one of the bravest people I know," Annabeth told me, and I could hear the smile in her voice, "You _need _to do this. For closure."

"Bu-But what about _him_?" I asked, my voice breaking at the thought of seeing _him_ again. My heart was already broken once, no need to go ahead and do it again.

"You will have Percy, Nico, Thals, and I with you," Annabeth explained flawlessly, like she had no doubts that that was all I needed.

"Thalia's back?" I asked, my voice returning to normal. My eyes were still closed, I think that the stress would come back as the light would come back to my eyes, reminding me of memories that I've tried to forget.

"Yeah, the huntresses have come to the camp, since we have to think of the whole 'Kronos coming back with help' thing," Annabeth told me. I nodded, getting the concept.

I decided to open my eyes. I had to go and get ready… we were going to need to get a hold of the Cullen's. "Bella, we need you to email them and ask where they live…" Percy said, walking up from behind me.

He put his arm around my shoulder when I stood up, causing me to smile up to him. "I take it you told Chiron and he approved," I laughed. His expression was back to the same old Percy, giving me some good memories.

"Exactly. AND, Thalia is coming with Nico. Couldn't resist the opportunity to meet real vampires," Percy explained and I laughed at how stupid Nico and Thals could be. He could shadow travel anywhere, yet wants to go meet vampires. While Thalia… let's just say isn't the most normal teen in the world. Even for a demigod.

"When are we going?" Percy asked, and I looked at Annabeth who was at the moment under Percy's other arm.

"Three days. And may I ask where we're going?" Annabeth answered, making Percy laugh.

"Three days is good, and to answer your question, we're going to the good ol' lake," he said.

Annabeth giggled, letting me know that the term _good ol' lake _has a different meaning. "Let me guess, _I don't wanna know._"

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other with goo-goo eyes, and then looked back at me apologeticly. Needless to say they nodded their heads.

I ducked under Percy's arm, not wanting to be apart in what was about to happen, so I walked the other way to my cabin… or Percy and I's cabin, and logged on my computer, so I could email Alice.

_Cullens- _

_I know you have seen me, so I will be coming to your house. I will be brining three friends… so you aren't frightened. I need to know where you live now to know where to go, so get back to me._

_~B_

I sent the email, and pulled out a book written in Ancient Greek, so I could read it with ease.

It wasn't about 3 minutes until she answered back.

_Bella-_

_Good to know about the friends! It'll be nice to see some of your friends. We live back at Forks now, deciding Esme and Carlisle had some loose ends to tie up. You can meet us at our old house there. It'll be nice to see you again. _

_~Alice_

I smiled to myself, remembering their house back at Forks. Some tears slipped, so I quickly wiped them away, not wanting to be weak.

I decided to reply to them, and made it quick, hearing the conch shell blow signaling dinner.

_Alice-_

_I'll be there with my friends in three days. _

_~B_

I sent it, and ran off to the dining pavilion.

Dinner was- okay. The food was great, the campers were nice, and I really just… didn't fit in. It felt like that first day at Forks High, not knowing who I could really trust and fit in with.

Everyone thought that they knew who I was, determining my uncle, Zeus, added that piece of information to their minds.

"BELLA!" I heard someone screech, and turned around in time to see black with a few streaks of silver and blue hurling at me.

"Thalia!" I exclaimed, meeting her halfway with a hug. We let go and smiled at each other. I had been what? Two years?

"I missed you!" she said, and punched my shoulder, "How've you been holding up?"

"Well, okay, for someone who's gone through what I went through," I said, and Thalia nodded in agreement, "I hear your going on the quest."

"You heard right. It's going to be just like old times," Thalia said, smiling. I smiled at her too, and we walked to my table where all of my other friends where sitting, since dinner was over. AKA: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Grover.

"Hey Bells! Hiyah Thals!" Grover exclaimed happily, enjoying the reunion. I gave a hug to my furry friend, as did Thalia.

"How've you been, Tree Hugger?" I asked sarcastically, and Grover smirked knowingly at me.

"Good, how about you, Water Girl?" he asked, and I smirked back at him.

"Fine," I said, and the others laughed at us.

"Grover could take my place as her brother," Percy said sarcastically, patting the top of my head. I'm pretty sure my face matched what I felt at that position, furious.

"Oh Percy," I said, using my disapproving voice, "How many times do I have to tell you to not do that?" I asked, and Percy's eyes went wide.

I heard Nico chuckle, followed by a "_wack!" _and then an, "OWE!" from Nico, of course. I had to resist the urge to laugh, and be dead serious.

"Uhm… 134 times?" Percy asked, remembering how many times I had this discussion with him.

"Good," I said, following with smacking the back of his head. He did the exact same thing as Nico and rubbed it.

"You two could be brother and sister of the year," Thalia said, laughing.

"If we were, then who would I have to get all of my comebacks from?" I asked, and Thals just shrugged.

I love my family.

**-Alice POV-**

Three days after I got those emails, our family was waiting in the living room. Everyone was anxious, having heard, about what happened.

But I have to say… Edward had the worst reaction.

_-Flashback-_

_Right as we walked through the door to our house, Carlisle was trying to calm a furious Edward. Esme was trying to help, but we all knew that it wouldn't help. _

"_WHERE IS SHE?" Edward snarled, causing Emmet and Jazzy to step in front of Rose and I._

"_She is with her friends at Camp Half Blood," I said knowingly, and Edward read my mind, glaring daggers at my head the whole time._

"_YOU LET HER GET HURT!" Edward boomed, shaking our house. Jasper and Emmet sent a warning growl to Edward, but I knew he wouldn't hurt us._

_Psychic, remember? _

"_You saw that at the end that stuff made her okay again!" I argued, and Edward just growled at me. I glared menacingly at his head. "You'll see that she's okay, soon. She's coming anyways." _

_Edward's eyes changed from anger to shock. "She's coming? Here?" _

"_Yes, nitwit. Bella's coming to our home… I'm not sure if she'll bring anyone with her or not- now I can't exactly see her."_

"_WHAT?" Edward asked, scaring us all. Even I didn't see that coming._

"_I know she's alive. Something must be protecting her, though. And that girl… Annabeth... I can't see her either."_

_Edward looked at me, shocked again, and I just nodded, seeing in his eyes what he was wondering._

'_Did things really change that much?'_

_-End Flashback-_

Ever since that moment, Edward has been very nervous. Too nervous for Edward, anyways.

It was completely obvious that he still loved her. And never stopped, that is.

All of the sudden, the doorbell rang. I looked at my family and bolted to the door. I would approach them, having sent the emails.

"Hello, Alice," Bella said, as I opened the door. Three of her friends were behind her, and I recognized one of them as Annabeth. Bella's eyes were still the sea-green color, matching a boy's who stood close to Annabeth.

The other two had a punk rock theme going on, wearing black, and one other color. The girl was wearing black skinny jeans, combat boots, and a black jacket. Her hair was cropped short, and raven black.

The boy had the same look, black skinny jeans, raven longer hair (for a boy), and a black jacket… but he wore black converses.

"Come on in," I said, and when she stepped inside, I gave her a hug. After a few seconds of shock, she hugged me back.

"I forgive you, Alice," she whispered, causing me to smile.

I lead them to the living room where the rest of the family was. Everyone's eyes widened at Bella's actual nice clothes, and her sea-green eyes.

They all had this divine sense to them, and it seemed amazing just to be in the same room as them. Not to mention, their blood smelled really good.

Esme gave the idea for us to sit at the dining table where we could all fit, and we did. There was one chair dividing the kids and us. Bella and Edward each sat at the heads of the table. I could tell Bella was nervous at seeing him again, but she was doing a rather good of hiding it.

"Hi, you guys. I think I need to introduce my friends," Bella started, and everyone smiled. She pointed to the sea-green eyed man on her right, "This is my little brother Percy Jackson," she pointed to Annabeth who was seated next to Percy, "And this is his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase."

We all smiled and nodded to them, who did the same back. "These two are my good friends, Nico Di'Angelo, and Thalia Grace."

They glared at us, and I knew that they had seen Bella have some… emotional issues.

"And guys, these are the Cullen's. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Edward, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmet," Bella introduced us to the others and they smiled at us, knowing that they didn't have any weakness… I guess… now.

"So, Bella, what exactly happened that night?" I asked, and Bella looked at me, her eyes full of knowledge. I looked at her intently, expecting a very well thought out answer.

"I came here to discuss that with you… and our camp leader, Chiron, was very excited to hear that there where vampires," she said, making my family gasp. She told others? She put us in danger!

"You told?" I asked in disbelief. Rosalie looked like steam could be coming out of her ears at that moment.

"I did tell, but at the same time… Chiron already knew about the existence of vampires, but not your kind. Vegetarians." I nodded, and wondered, _how did this Chiron dude know about vampires?_

Edward looked at me, and I knew he was thinking the same question.

"How did he know?" Carlisle asked, and we all nodded in agreement.

"I will tell you… just promise me not to argue, I mean, I will give examples," Bella stuttered a bit at the end, and I knew she was nervous.

Percy gave her an encouraging look, and she nodded to him, smiling.

"I haven't been exactly honest with you… Charlie and Renee aren't my parents… my _real _parents. Percy and I's mother was with someone with great power for awhile, and created us.

"There isn't a lot of people like Thalia, Nico, Percy and I, because of the power we have. Annabeth has wisdom, which makes her… very powerful.

"That person my mother was with was the greek god Poseidon. The god of the seas." Percy smirked at us, and Emmet just bursted out with laughter.

"Yeah, and I guess I'm Albert Einstein," Emmet barked, and immediately Percy was holding Annabeth back in her seat. Rose sensed this was to Emmet, so she growled.

I peeled my eyes away from them and looked at Bella. Her thumb and index finger was on her nose, showing she was stressed… something she picked up from Edward.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Bella yelled, making everyone in the room silent. I looked at her, and the usually calm green eyes she wore where a boiling green. The vases on the table shattered, making everyone's eyes except Percy's wide, and the water formed into a trident. The one Poseidon used.

She used her hands to push the water, aiming for the window, but Percy held his hands up, making sure it didn't break the window. Instead, he made it move to the kitchen sink, making it go down the drain.

Everyone's eyes where huge, and Percy gave Bella some water to drink. She kindly excepted and drained the bottle, making us even more shocked. Bella never drank that fast, not breathing that long.

I looked at everyone in the room, and we all had eyes as big as saucers.

"Sorry… I have a lot of my father in me," Bella admitted, blushing that same blush that we always saw back then… in easier times.

"It's okay dear. Thank you Percy, for saving my window," Esme winked, making Percy laugh. Annabeth had a humorous look on her face, but elbowed Percy to signal it was rude.

We all laughed at that, making Percy blush too. It was actually kind of funny.

"My only question is… why didn't you tell us?" Jasper asked.

"Think about it… if I told you, monsters like the one you saw in that alley… even worse, will come after you. I guess, now it's too late." Annabeth said, talking for Bella who was looking at the table, ashamed.

"I get it now," Jasper smiled, and Annabeth nodded, smiling too. I could tell they would be friends.

"But why did you come here?" Edward snapped, and Bella's head snapped up. "You know you're putting us at a risk. Why come then?"

Bella looked ashamed, and I saw some tears in her eyes, "I came because you need to know that there may be some things out there looking for you. You do not want to know what I've been up against. Scars that I have, have stories to go with them. I will make sure that as a friend, my friends will be safe.

"If It didn't have to come to this, I would not have come. Good to know you don't want me here." Bella snapped right back. Edward looked down at the table, knowing that he screwed up.

"Here's the thing," Percy started, and all of our heads snapped to him, "If we sense danger, we will call you. We do it with all mythical creatures like you that we know of. Lately, there has been a breach in the titan's environment… we think possibly a vampire had done it.

We'll tell you to make sure you know what's going on in your world… mixed with ours."

"Thank you, we will defiantly hold on to that," Carlisle looked like he just remembered something, "Oh, when will we find more about… your world?"

Bella answered this one, "When or if you come to our camp."

"I see… so if we get a call from you, we need to go to this… _camp_ of yours," Carlisle concluded. Bella and Percy nodded, looking at each other.

"Yeah, so if you can help us out by giving us some information, that'll help out. Thank you for Allying with us." Bella said, then stood up, "We need to head out… as soon as we hear about who it is, we will contact you."

My family and I nodded, looking at each other. We all had a million questions in our eyes, but held them in.

"See you," Esme said kindly, and we said our goodbyes, watching in awe as they all held hands, running into the shadows.

_Disappearing out of sight._

**So… how did you like it? IT TOOK FOREVER! So, I have Friday off, so I will type that day too. **

**~GoGreen52**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Attacked

**Thanks for the nice reviews!**

**~GoGreen52**

Secrets 

Chapter 8 - Attacked

**-Bella POV-**

As soon as we got to camp, I stalked off away from my friends.

If I told you where I went… you might as well try and kill me right there. I went into the forest without any weapon, have giving my sword to Percy.

"What are you doing out here?" I heard a soft voice asked. I turned around to see Juniper amongst the Juniper trees.

"I wish I could say the same thing about you, but to answer your question… I don't know," I admitted, sitting down on a nearby rock.

Juniper sighed and walked over to sit by me, "You do know that being out here alone is dangerous," Juniper told me.

I nodded, and looked at a tree about ten meters off. "I know, but I just need to get over this feeling… that everything is going to go terribly wrong," I explained, turning to look at her.

"I don't understand? What does it feel like?" Juniper asked me with quizzical eyes.

"Like … what would you feel if Grover broke up with you? And he told you, while breaking up with you, that he never loved you. How would you feel?" I asked, and Juniper closed her eyes for a second, trying to imagine it.

"I don't know what I'd do… I defiantly think I would consider suicide. But you better not," Juniper said, taking my hand and wrapping a vine around it playfully.

"Don't worry, I won't kill myself," I said, smiling at her. I stood up, unwrapped the vines and headed to leave, but before I did, "You don't go killing yourself either, Juniper."

I could hear Juniper's laugh that sounded like bells the whole time walking back. She always could make me feel better, and I knew that if that day comes where Grover and her get in a fight… I'll be right there with her, helping. I'm pretty sure Percy will do the same with Grover, too.

Walking back to my cabin, with the moonlight shining down on me, I felt this… presence. I felt something watching me, and stalking me. Now, that creped me out.

"Beeeelllllllaaaa…" the wind seemed to call my name, and all of the sudden I felt dizzy. Wobbling, I tried to run as far as I could toward my cabin before I passed out.

Then, as you could assume, darkness took over my life, once again.

**-Percy POV-**

I woke up, looking a the bunk below me. No one was there. Either Bella didn't come back last night, or she decided to get an early start.

I took out a blue tee shirt, my camp one being dirty… but with blood this time, and I threw on some simple jeans.

I put my shoes on, grabbed riptide, and went to open the door when someone opened it for me. There, at the door, was wild looking Grover. His eyes looked like he has been crying, and his face showed the one of only a pure worried person.

"Woah, Grover, what happened?" I asked, trying to look past him. I saw a pool of blood, and walked out of my cabin, "Who's blood is this?"

"We need to go to the infirmary," Grover started, his voice out of breath, "Its Bella."

My eyes went wide, and I bolted to the infirmary, sprinting through the door. I saw a crowd of half bloods, and knowing who's name they where mumbling, I shooed them away.

Annabeth and Thalia where constantly trying to keep her temperature down while Chiron was working his magic on her.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed, looking relieved, "We need help."

I got down on one knee like I was proposing, but that was the height I needed to keep up. I took a cold cloth and got her arms cold, making her feel colder… or her temperature go down.

"Edward….. I love ….. Edward… need …. Edward….." she was mumbling those words over and over, making me think that there was something seriously wrong with her. She'd never say these words, well lately she wouldn't.

"Bella, wake up," I said, trying to get her conscious, "Bella, your friends are with you."

She kept on mumbling out to Edward, and Thalia, Annabeth, and I looked at each other. Something was going to be bad, yet happen… soon… all very soon.

"I am finished, I believe that is all I can do for Bella at the time being," Chiron said, and walked out of the room, making all of the extra campers walk out with him. We all needed time alone.

"Leave her be," Thalia said, making Annabeth and I stop trying to cool her. "Her temperature is normal and steady."

I nodded and stopped trying to cool the crap out of her. Annabeth and I scooted next to each other, and she laid her head on my chest, closing her eyes. I played with her curls for a bit, and then I looked up to see an amused Thalia.

"If Aphrodite saw this, she'd have a field day," Thalia said, smiling. "But I'm pretty sure she keeps an eye on her favorite couple."

I smiled at her and nodded, making sure I wouldn't jostle Annabeth. "But I have heard that Bella and Edward gave you guys a run for your money… always scared of hurting each other, and just trying to love. Apparently it was hard," Thalia mumbled, no doubt remembering the golden days…

A few minutes later, I saw the eyelids of my older sister flutter and Thalia was right next to her, checking her vitals on a magic scanner that Chiron has, that Apollo's children probably gave him.

"Hey Bella," Thalia whispered, and looked at me then to Annabeth.

I nodded, understanding. I leaned down to whisper into Annabeth's ear, "Annabeth, wake up. Bella's awake."

Annabeth's eyes fluttered open, like Bella's had done not too long before her. "She's awake?" Annabeth asked, looking tired. She yawned a bit, causing me to laugh.

"Yeah, look for yourself if you don't believe me," I said, gesturing to Bella being checked by Thals. Annabeth got off my lap and went to Bella's bedside.

"She's okay, Percy," Thalia smiled, putting the scanner back under the bed.

"Good," I smiled, and sat on Bella's bedside. Bella looked at me, smiled a bit, than took my hand in hers.

"H-Hey, Percy," Bella croaked, smiling at me, "How long have I been out?"

I rustled her hair a bit, smiling. "A day… more or less," I said, and Bella nodded in understanding.

"Listen Percy, I just didn't fall to get here… something attacked me, and it knew my name…" Bella went on, describing what happened the night before.

My eyes went wide at the descriptive nature of the thing that attacked Bella. It either was something that worked for Kronos, or something way worse.

"We need to consider there being a new war," Bella said, squeezing her eyes closed, "And we need to consider calling the Cullen's."

"If you don't want to, we don't have to tell them about this…" but I knew that we have to. I had to stop talking myself out of things… something attacked Bella, putting her in the infirmary, and I have to do everything in my power to make sure that won't happen again.

"Percy, we have to call the Cullen's," Bella said, "I think there may be vampire involved."

**OH SNIPE! They have to call the Cullen's! Well, if you want more, review!**

**~GoGreen52**


	9. A New War

**Hey girls/guys! I am pleased with all the reviews… though I think that there may be a chance that I could get some more, since I see some people haven't been reviewing… yet, I'm still SUPER happy you people like my story… and It can only get better.**

**~GoGreen52**

"_Forget the times of your distress, but never forget what they taught you."  
__**-Robert C. Gallagher **__  
_

**Secrets **

**Chapter 9- **A New War

**-Edward Cullen POV-**

I was indoors, considering outside was a sunny day. Emmet and Jasper were playing x-box, and I was… well, trying to compose a piece. But the boys really didn't let me do that.

"YO! EDWARDO! GET ME COOKIES!" Emmet boomed, making the floor we were on shake.

"No!" I exclaimed, getting back to playing my piano.

When Emmet tried saying something back, I just drowned It out with the beautiful noise the piano was making. I found myself playing Bella's Lullaby, and it brought back so many good memories.

"Edward?" Alice asked, looking a bit worried. She was holding a phone, and her eyes looked as if they could tear up. '_That one camp's on the phone, Edward,' _she thought, _'It's Bella, and there's been an accident.'_

I ran as fast as the speed of light, and took the phone from Alice. Jasper must've felt Alice's down emotions, because he walked up behind her and took her in an embrace.

"Hello?" a voice asked in the receiver.

"This is Edward Cullen speaking, " I said, and I heard the voice sigh.

"Edward, there has been a problem here at camp… and Bella has been apart of it," The Voice said, "And by the way, this is Percy Jackson."

"Hello Percy, nice to hear from you, and what exactly happened?" I asked, hearing my voice die down as the more worried I got.

"Before I tell you all of this, I want you to know Bella's okay… but first of all, two nights ago, she was attacked by what we think may be a vampire," Percy explained, and my cold heart got even colder, feeling like it was being squeezed.

"WHAT?" I yelled, unable to control my voice, and I heard Percy and someone bicker in the background.

The phone went muffly for a second and I knew he was fighting with someone… I think it was a woman by the soprano sound of the voice.

"Edward," The woman sighed, and I knew it was Bella, "Stop being so worried about me. It was a little attack, I was knocked uncounsiouss, and brought here to the infirmary. Nothing to fuss about."

I closed my eyes, and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Bella, I can't help but worry about you… I'll tell you about why I do when I get to your camp."

"What? Why are you coming?" she asked, then gasped, "It's really that obvious, isn't it."

I nodded, but quickly found out that she couldn't see me, "Yes… it is. I think that one Titan is rising again, along with the help of a vampire."

"I can see your point. If it's really truly a vampire, we need you guys here… Jasper can help teach us how to fight against newborns," Bella said, sounding deep in thought.

"Good… can you send some directions?" I asked, and I heard Bella laugh. _What was so funny about that?_

"No, It will be nearly impossible for you to find the camp. I'll have to send someone, namely Nico, to get you guys," Bella explained.

"Why Nico?" I asked, smirking… but then was confused. Did she like this Nico?

"He can shadow travel you here, so you don't have to risk getting lost," Bella explained, once again.

"I'll see you… wait, when is he picking us up?" I asked, looking at the clock.

"He'll probably be at your house in about a good hour or two," Bella said, and I heard someone talking in the background, "Look, I got to go, so I'll trust that you'll be here in two hours?"

"Sure," I said, not wanting to make it any more complicated.

"See you then," she said, and hung up.

After that conversation, I felt my heart sore, because maybe… just maybe, I can get her back. But I have to explain to her that I really love her first.

"Edward? Who was that?" I heard a soft voice that could only belong to Esme ask.

I turned around to face the whole family, and they all had either a happy expression on their face or a quizzical expression. I must've really acted carefree, because I haven't been lately.

Shocker.

"Well, let's just say Bella is sending Nico to pick us up in an hour," I said, and they all had smiles on their faces. "But here's the rough thing about it… There might be a 3rd titan war brewing amongst us."

My family looked at each other with worried expressions, and I could hear the thoughts banging inside their heads.

Carlisle: _A third titan war… I wonder if vampires will be involved for this one… I mean, they must be, considering we were called in._

Esme: _I hope Edward and Bella find each other again! seeing him in so much pain has brought everyone down…_

Alice: _YAY! I get to see BELLA! I'm soooooo excited!_

Jasper: _If vampires are involved for this war… we're going to need back up._

Rosalie: _I guess I am happy to see Bella again… I'm just going to be pleased to see my mother and sisters again… _

What?

Emmet: _AWESOME! I get to be in a WAR! WHOOO! OH! AND I get to see Bellsy again!_

Their thoughts made me think… yeah, I forgot to explain how Bella was attacked…

"You guys," I said, drawing everyone's attention to me, "I have something to tell you… two nights ago, Bella was attacked by a vampire. She's okay now, because she just talked to me. That's the confirmed reason why their bringing us in."

We all looked at each other, knowing that this may be the last time we all are together, as the Cullen's. One of us may die in this war, and I know that as I have had a mate myself, I would do anything for them… that may mean we will end up losing couples. Or pairs. Which is not good.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

As Bella had said, one or two hours later a I heard a knock on the door. Esme got it, and invited Nico in.

He was still the same goth kid that I saw when he came here with Bella the first time. "Okay, I need you guys to grab your stuff and hold hands in a circle," Nico directed. We all did as instructed and waited.

"Now I'm just going to warn you… don't let go. Because if you do, even as vampires it may not be pretty," he explained. We all nodded, and as we did, a shadow bended, engulfing us in the darkness.

If felt like we were going 120 miles per hour, speeding through the darkness… it felt like we were being watched, and haunted. Some of the women cringed, but I saw Nico didn't really care. Emmet was the funniest though. He was holding onto Rose and Esme, and screaming like a little girl.

Rose was laughing her head off, obviously loving seeing her husband not-so triumphant.

I have to admit I got a good laugh out of it too.

A few seconds later we were at a front of a camp. We all tried to walk in, but Esme and Emmet couldn't get through some invisible wall. Rosalie and Carlisle looked terrified and went back out of the wall and stood next to their mate.

But I was confused. Why couldn't they get in?

**Dunnnn duunnnn duuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn!**

**Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward are all half bloods? AHHHH!**

**~GoGreen52**

**PS: REVIEW WHO YOU THINK THEIR PARENTS SHOULD BE!**


	10. Hearthside Chats

**This chapter is probably going to be CRAZY! Beware…**

**~GoGreen52**

"_**There is no love without forgiveness, and there is no forgiveness without love."**_

___**Bryant H. McGill**_

**Secrets **

**Chapter 10- Hearthside Chats**

**-Bella POV-**

Percy and I were attacking the dummies, getting ready to go into the ring where all of the children of the 'big three' go into battle… I guess it was a newer camp tradition.

"Bella, you know I won't be taking it easy on you," Percy said cockily, making me laugh, almost as if I was mocking him.

"If you don't want to get hurt too bad, tell me and I can take it easy on you," I countered, and he turned to a new dummy, shaking his head in disbelief.

_I TOLD HIM OFF! HA!_

A few minutes passed, and Thalia and Nico walked in, talking to each other quietly. "Nico, I take it that the Cullen's are here!" I called out so he could hear me across the arena.

His head snapped up and smirked when he saw me. "Yeah! They just arrived!" he called back, and went back into his discussion with Thals. Well then…

Percy and I decided to do a one on one warm up, and I smiled at him, "Are you sure you don't want me taking it easy on you?"

He gave me a wicked smile, then looked at his wicked sword to my, equally wicked sword and said, "You're on."

We went into combat, working on basic moves, and using our feet. I'm smaller and more petite than Percy, so I rely on my quickness and agility to keep me in the match… but let's just say that I have more advantages over him than that.

He kicked me backwards, sending me flying into the arena wall. Just as he was about to point his sword, I did a quick block, jabbing the sword back and grabbing his wrist so he would be unarmed.

Now I was the one with the major advantage. He got into a striking stance that a vampire would do, like a football crouch, but not touching the ground.

I wasn't prepared for him to tackle me, and he grabbed the sword from my hand, curse his Achilles heel, and pointed it to my throat. But what really got me uncomfortable was the whole fact he was straddling me, sitting on my waist.

"Get off!" I exclaimed, shoving my little brother off me.

"You're just mad that I won!" he yelled, pumping his fist into the air, giving a victorious cry.

"More like cheated!" I yelled, shoving him out of my way. I needed water.

"Blah, blah, blah. You just can't get over the fact that _I_ won," Percy announced, causing Thalia and Nico to start laughing at his childish behavior.

"Percy, if I were you, I wouldn't get her mad," Nico warned, winking at me. Percy looked confused, looking between Nico and me.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked. Nico and I started to laugh, clutching our stomachs.

"I mean that Bella can totally whip your butt anytime she wants. She was just a little rusty, I mean come _on _Percy. It's been about three years since she's actually been in combat with someone," Nico pointed out, leaning on Thalia. Thalia had different thoughts and stepped back, making Nico fall to the ground.

"Don't ever lean on me," Thalia warned, getting back to hacking the crap out of a dummy.

"Well you didn't have to do that!" Nico exclaimed, wiping the dust from his black skinny jeans.

"Yes Nico, I did," Thalia said, and took a look at her sword. She nodded to us and walked out, going to the armory, most likely to sharpen her sword. I could see even from here that it was getting dull.

"And she left… so, I'll see you guys tonight, then," Nico said, standing up. I smiled and nodded, elbowing Percy so he'd do the same. And you could guess he isn't stupid enough _not _to do it.

"Oh, and Bella?" Nico asked, causing me to turn back toward him. he had his hands in his pockets looking nervous for a second, then his expression flashed back into the one I saw earlier, "The Cullen's are waiting for you in the Big House."

I nodded again, and looked at Percy, who was working on his foot work. "I'm going to go meet the Cullen's and I advise you to do the same soon," I said, and he stopped, looked at me, than nodded.

I strolled out of the arena, playing with my necklace that turns into my sword… unicorn. Just kidding! It's real name though is _shatter._ Don't ask me why, but it is.

"Bella!" I heard a girl gasp, and I was met with the face of one of my favorite Pixie's in the world. Alice.

"Hey Alice," I smiled, and she pulled me in for a hug.

"It's been _way _too long!" she exclaimed, taking me in for a whole new hug.

"Alice, it's only been a week," I told her, looking at her like she was loony… I was pretty sure there were some weird things going on with her, but still.

"Exactly my point! Come on, we have to go meet the rest of the family!" Alice exclaimed, dragging me off to the big house. I'm pretty sure there were some drag marks behind me, showing people were I'm going.

She let me go when we were on the porch, and I looked at her nervously, "Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded encouragingly. I walked in, taking a deep breath. I saw the Cullen's, Chiron, and Annabeth.

"BELLA!" they all exclaimed, sounding in perfect harmony. I gave Esme, Rosalie, and Emmet a hug. I shook hands with Jasper and Carlisle and met face to face with… _Edward._

"Hello, Edward," I smiled as he held out his hand. I met him halfway, and felt the same jolt of energy pierce through my veins as we touched.

"Hello, Bella," he said, and we departed, headlining In different directions. As I turned, I noted that everyone was silent with their eyes on our meeting. Alice sighed and leaned farther into Jasper, clearly frustrated.

"Bella, it seems that every Cullen besides Esme and Emmet are demigods," Annabeth explained, and smiled at me, "Jasper is a son of Athena."

I smiled at her, and nodded in understanding. He had the stamina to be a son of Athena.

"We are pretty confident that Carlisle and Mary Alice are Apollo, too," Chiron explained in his older voice. Alice's face scrunched up at hearing her real name, though.

"I, personally am pretty confident that Rosalie is a daughter of Aphrodite," I said, and Rose smiled at me. "But let's let her tell us," I finished. Rosalie looked at me in shock and I smiled at her, winking.

"Bella's right… growing up I came here, and I was- am a daughter of Aphrodite," Rose concluded, causing Emmet to look at her in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emmet asked, taking Rose into an embrace. She looked up at him and gave him a sad smile.

"It would've put everyone into danger, Emmie," she whispered, causing him to kiss the top of her head and hold her close.

Chiron smiled at this, then looked at Edward, not really sure about what to do with him. "You, do you know who your parentage is?" Edward smiled at him, than closed his eyes.

"In my human years, I remember dreaming about this place… but I only thought of it a dream, never reality," Edward explained, meeting my eyes. I saw so many emotions, yet in so little time.

"I think he's a son of Hestia," I said, looking at Chiron. We locked eyes, and a sudden jolt came through me. The fire behind me consumed me, and I looked at everyone who called out to me.

But Edward's scared face hurt me most of all. I saw his lips move to make my name, then all went black.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

I woke up on Olympus, Lady Hestia standing above me. She gave me a delicate, yet strong motherly smile and said, "You fell in love with my son."

I looked at her, finally understanding it all. Edward was a son of Hestia, the Last Olympian. _But why was he never at camp?_

"He was never at camp because I didn't want Zeus to be… overly surprised," Lady Hestia explained.

I nodded, and said, "I did fall in love with your son… but now that he doesn't love me, I can't waist my time on him."

She gave me a sad smile and sat down on the side of the hearth. She wasn't an 8 year old girl anymore, instead she looked to be about 25. "Isabella, Edward loved you. Hades, he still loves you… sorry Lord Hades, but it's true."

I shook my head and looked down. Why would he lye to me like that then?

"He lied to you to protect you, and keep you safe from his world," Lady Hestia explained, and I nodded, now understanding. "You must go, they worry about you."

I nodded again, then felt the feeling of warmth spread through me.

I found myself fly out of the fire that I was consumed in, a bunch of worried faces hovered over me.

"A goddess wanted to talk to me," I explained, and they all looked at me, still exasperated. But one sticked out among the rest. Edward.

_Was it true that he still loved me?_

**Hoped you liked this chapter!**

_**-Should Edward and Bella get back together? Or should I keep them apart?-**_

**YOU ANSWER!**

**~GoGreen52**


	11. Family Meetings

**Hey! Here's the thing! BELLA AND EDWARD WILL BE TOGETHER IN THE END! But, there is also a catch- I love a good game of cat and mouse. There will be a lot going on in the next few chapters, so make sure you make sure that you read it in detail.**

**~GoGreen52**

"_You don't love someone for their looks, or their clothes, or for their fancy car, but because they sing a song only you can hear.__" –Anonymous _

**Secrets **

**Chapter 11- Family Meetings**

**-Bella POV-**

"Edward is defiantly a son of Hestia," I spoke, and Chiron's eyes lit up.

"I see. We know that a son of Hestia is here at camp… the first in history," Chiron announced. I smiled, and Edward did too.

"That's pretty cool, but first we need to figure out where he will be staying," I said, and Annabeth winked at me.

"No problem, Bella. Come on Edward, we need to design a cabin," Annabeth said, dragging off a worried looking Edward Cullen. Emmet, Alice, and I laughed at his expression. The others looked like they wanted to, but they wouldn't let it show.

One of the many reasons I love Annabeth- she sure knows how to scare people. I do feel kind of bad, considering how he has to suffer all of those equations that most mathematicians have trouble keeping up with. Only a child of Athena could, so I'd like to see her and Jasper go at it.

"Isabella, I need you to go round up the campers for the fight tonight," Chiron said, and the Cullen's looked wary.

"What fight?" Emmet asked, "I want to join!" Rosalie wacked his head, and I heard a crack. "Ouch Rose!"

"I'm afraid only Bella, Percy, Thalia, and Nico can participate," Chiron explained, giving Emmet a knowing look, "if we put anyone else in that ring when they all go at it… there could be death."

The Cullen's looked from me to Chiron, looking at me worriedly, and Chiron like he was crazy. Okay, so I thought he was crazy the first time I met him too, alright? But now he's a great mentor to me, and I am that much better of a hero because of him.

"Are you crazy?" Alice's twinkling voice asked, shocked. "If you put Bella in there, she'll defiantly be killed!"

"She's right," Esme said, her voice sad, "I know Emmet does have a very large chance compared to Bella."

Carlisle didn't say anything, though. He didn't even give Esme a hug from behind like he usually does. He looked at me, and we met eyes, telling me that he knew what I could do. Rosalie was the only other who knew of the great danger I could enforce, so she had her mouth glued in a line.

"Ya'll know that Bella could get killed, right?" Jasper asked Chiron, then looked at me. I smiled and closed my eyes. _If only they knew the power I hold._

"No," Rosalie spoke, shocking everyone in the room, but Chiron and I. "Bella has a much greater chance of survival than Emmet has," she turned to me, "You are a child of Poseidon, right?"

I nodded and gave her a genuine Bella smile. She smiled back and said, "I have heard of the power of a Big Three child. They inherit a lot of their parent's power, and can size up to any god that is not their parent," Rosalie mumbled, and looked at me as if she finally saw me for the first time.

"Rosalie is right," I announced, drawing the attention back to me, "I am powerful. If you want to see what I can do, watch me in the arena tonight. If not, I advise you to stay in your cabins and not go wondering out in camp."

They nodded, and I smiled at them. "So… wanna go meet your siblings?" I asked, and they all nodded right back to me. Well, Esme and Emmet didn't, but they seemed as equally eager as anyone else.

I showed them around camp… but first I decided to show them the cabins. "These here are the original 12 cabins at this camp. Annabeth designed and had Cyclops build a whole new wing of others. None of you will be staying there, though," I explained.

"Where is my cabin?" Jasper asked, holding Alice close to him.

"You see the one with the owl?" I asked, and he nodded, "That's your cabin. And the really bright one is Carlisle and Alice's… the pink one is Rosalie's." from the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie smile in remembrance of her cabin.

"Mother, I have returned," I heard her whisper, dragging Emmet off to the cabin with her. I decided to go with them, telling the others to wait at the spot.

I knocked at the door with Emmet and Rosalie behind me. "Who is it?" I really snotty voice asked, and I knew it was Drew.

She opened it and scowled when she saw me, "What do _you_ want?"

I glared right back at her and said, "I have a new sister for you… and I think you are going to have to bump down from that cabin leader position you have," I said, and Drew just scoffed. She was there for only four years, compared to Rosalie's eleven.

"I don't think I'll have to step down to anyone around here," Drew announced, looking back at her cabin mates. They nodded, but they looked like it was forced. Didn't want to mess with the cabin leader.

"But… camp rules say you do. Rosalie here has been to camp for eleven years, haven't you Rosalie?" I asked, and Rose nodded beside me.

"I don't think so. I've never seen her before," Drew argued, stomping her foot, "I don't even have to talk to you right now."

"Look, I'm about a hundred years older than you, and I can kill you with one blow to the head or stomach. So I think you should step down, at least for while I'm here. I can see that the only reason you have people backing you up because of fear. But you don't even know what fear really is," Rosalie hissed, and Emmet held her back from lunging.

Drew gulped and took a step back, "Come on in," she said weakly. I laughed as a proud looking Rosalie and a scared looking Emmet walked into the Aphrodite cabin.

That's two Cullen's… four more to go.

I walked back to the group of vampires and smiled at them, "Rosalie is the new cabin leader… I think she'll take good care of them."

Everyone laughed and nodded, the next stop would be the Apollo cabin, seeing were we stood, it was closer. "Okay, Alice and Carlisle… this is your stop," I said, and watched as they hugged and kissed their mate's good by and walked into the cabin with me.

I showed them their bunks, and introduced them to their cabin leader who was busy working with an arrow.

All was good in the Apollo cabin.

Esme and Jasper walked with me to the Athena cabin, where me met Edward, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, and Nico.

"Okay, so family reunion and no one invited me?" I asked, walking in. Jasper and Esme quietly filed in behind me.

Thalia and Percy each threw pillows at me, but with my cat like reflexes I caught them. "I see you're ready for tonight," Thalia said, her eyes twinkling.

Jasper and Esme both stiffened at the thought, and I saw Edward stiffen too. Gods, this was going to be bad…

"Bella? Can I talk with you for a second?" Edward asked, and Percy gave me a warning look. Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico looked guarded, but I nodded anyways.

I walked out, and I heard Edward follow me.

"Why are you going to fight? I heard Esme and Jasper's thoughts! You could get killed!" Edward exclaimed, taking my shoulders.

I shrugged his hands off, and backed up a step, "Oh, like you would really care about whether I die or not?" I asked, my voice raised.

"I care, because I care about you Bella!"

"Well, you did a good job of showing it!" I yelled. I closed my eyes and saw everything. The emotions flooded back to me, and I looked him in the eye, "You can't lead my life for me, Edward."

He looked right back at me with so much intensity I my legs went wobbly.

"I know now, Bella."

I looked down, thought of what to say, then looked back up at him.

"But that's not enough."

**Okay! That's enough for right now, and I'll get to the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow.**

**My question-**_** Who do you want to win the fight? Percy, Bella, Nico, or Thalia?**_

**THE TOP PICKED ANSWER ****WILL**** BE IN THE STORY!**

**~GoGreen52**


	12. Equal Match

**I have to say- I deeply appreciate all of the reviews you give me… just make sure you aren't giving me flames- but constructive criticism.**

**AND I have an announcement.**

***Drum Roll***

**You guys/girls voted who should win the 'fight'. So true to my words, the winner will be in the story… so now all you have to do is read ;)**

**~GoGreen52**

"_**The key to change… let go of fear." -Roxanne Cash**_

**Secrets**

**Chapter 12- Equal Match**

**-Bella POV-**

After Edward and I's little argument, I stalked off to my cabin. I really didn't know what I wanted to do, now that I was all alone, couldn't train…

Tyson.

I quickly took out one of my gold drachma's from my jean's pocket, and threw it into the new water fountain. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbows, please except my offering," I said, throwing in the drachma, "Show me Tyson, Atlantis."

A picture of Tyson and some other Cyclops eating peanut butter popped up onto the image. "Hey Tyson," I spoke, making him jump fifteen feet in the air. And I wasn't joking about how high, either.

"Bellsy!" he laughed, running up to the iris message, plopping right in front of it. I could see the image shaking from the movement the floor was making from him. And him alone… so let's just say he's pretty big.

"Hey Tyson! How's it been being one of the big boys down there in Atlantis?" I asked, and I saw a light go on in his eye, showing me that he adored that topic.

"Daddy said he would let me lead the Cyclops army! Did you hear Bells?" he asked, jumping up and down on his bottom from his excitement.

"I heard about that from Percy! But that's great Tyson!" I agreed, smiling at my brother from another mother's happiness.

"Is Percy there?" Tyson asked, looking around in the message. I looked at him sadly and shook my head.

"No, he's with some other's right now training for the big three fight tonight," I explained, and Tyson's smile fell when he heard that Percy wasn't there, but rose again when he heard about the fight.

"A big three fight!" he clapped, and laughed. Tyson at the moment resembled a large two year old.

"Yeah, I'm excited too," I admitted, laughing with him. _Excited to finally prove myself, _I mentally corrected.

"You should train," Tyson said, smiling at me, and through his eye I knew he really wanted me to enjoy myself out there… and not get hurt.

"I know, but I wanna talk to you, though," I said, and Tyson shook his head, making my happy face turn into a rather confused one.

"Go!" he exclaimed happily, and ran a calloused hand through the iris message.

It was gone, I was alone, and I knew what I had to do.

_It's time to show those Cullen's who you really are._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Percy and I walked into the arena, Nico and Thalia were already there, making sure their weapons were not going to malfunction.

With my luck, I might as well fight with no weapons at all. Somehow, I always lose _Shatter, _but I really don't know why.

Campers flooded into the stands surrounding the arena, and I saw the Cullen's. Annabeth was sitting by them, explaining slowly and equally what we were going to do.

Chiron walked out to where we were out in the middle of the arena, his eyes bright, "You four are my brightest students. Use your skills wisely, and you will make it out alive. If you kill another in this arena, you will be killed yourself… do don't do that, alright," Chiron said, and looked at all of us.

I took the time he gave us to eye down my opponents.

Percy Jackson, my twin, best swordsman in camp, a lot like me. Use water powers to become equal. He and I just had to be in the same colored armor, both sea green. Thalia's was electric blue, and Nico's was pure black.

Thalia Grace, my cousin. She has the ability to shock people, at any voltage. For offense, bow and arrow preference, over her sword.

Nico Di'Angelo, my other cousin. He can raise the undead, create an army, and attack. Use water to wipe them out, baby! Easy as pie.

We all looked at each other and smiled. Then when Chiron blew the first horn, we all went back to back.

Everyone started to cheer, as we walked towards our starting sides. We took all of the four corners, all equal sides apart. In the fight, the rules are simple. Knock your opponent out, and the last conscious person in the arena, wins.

It really was simple, yet dangerous. If you accidentally kill someone, you will be killed yourself… so you really don't want to do that.

"ON GUARD!" Chiron hollered, and backs turned, we all got into our attack pose. I met eyes with Edward, who was right in front of me. I read his eyes like I was reading a Greek book.

_Stay safe._

Chiron blew the horn again, signaling for the fight to begin.

Here we go.

I did a back flip into a defensive position, not wanting to head into offence yet. We picked each other off, I going after Thalia, and Percy went right to Nico. We fought.

Thalia tried using her bolt of lightning, and I heard Esme gasp from somewhere in the crowd when it came down not two inches from me.

I used my water skills, formed a big blob of what could've held what, maybe two, three thousand gallons of water, and drenched Thalia with it.

When it cleared, she was on the ground, choking up water. It hurt to see her like that, but then again, she was my foe in this match.

She took out her bow and arrows and shot at me, constantly, not a second apart, giving me a split decision that could paralyze me, or keep me in the game.

I chose the second option.

I ducked, did some matrix moves, did flips, cartwheels, anything to keep me from getting shot. I saw that they where electrically charged, so even if they grazed me it would be lights out.

I decided to take offensive, and charged. She quickly took out her sword and we fought, knowing each other's moves too well, predicting the final outcomes.

But, I decided to throw a little something new into the change up and flew over her shoulders, quickly butting the back of her head, knocking her out. One down, two to go.

I saw that Nico and Percy were pretty much doing what soldiers did in WW1. But instead of calling it trench warfare, I call it idiot warfare. You don't get anywhere doing it, so why do it?

I decided to dice some things up by kicking it up a notch.

Time for inhalation.

**-Edward POV-**

I watched as my Bella and Thalia fight. I never knew Bella, as so kind and sweet as she is, do _that._ But I have to admit, I am pretty happy that the girl I love can defend herself, so if I'm not there… she will not be helpless.

But that's just how I left her. Helpless, and depressed.

I wish I could have taken that all back now, but that's the past… I should not dwell on it.

Watching as Bella sized Thalia down and struck the back of her head, making her unconscious… scared me. What if my Bella is not the same Bella I have fallen in love with?

**-Bella POV (sorry for the quick switch)-**

I used my power over water to wash seaweed brain and bone boy out of their hiding places.

Ever heard of 'every man for himself'? Well, this is exactly what they mean at this point, folks.

I put _Shatter _away, and took out my two daggers. _Earth _and _Quake. _Get it? _Earth-Quake? _Yeah, sorry… half blood sarcasm.

I battled with my two daggers, remembering how Chiron had taught me to fight two opponents. Stick between them.

I saw some undead soldiers come at me from my dear cousin, Nico and washed them away with my water powers.

Gosh, it's been getting so draining. I saw Nico hesitate for one second, then took it all out on him. I washed him away, pinning him to the wall, and used my water buddy to knock him out. Let's just say he may have a red mark on his neck for the next few days…

It was Percy and I.

The final showdown- water vs. water. Now, it wasn't about winning the fight and getting bragging rights out of the first cousins… but it was about our rivalry. We both equaled each other out, and when we fought on the same side, there was a 99% chance of us winning.

But the tides have changed.

We were facing each other.

**-Percy POV-**

When I saw that Bella and I were the only two left, I have to admit that I was excited.

I never really went at Bella, full out. I know that we both have strengths in different places, as do we have weaknesses in different places.

I'm sure every half blood in this arena was sitting on the edge of their seats, waiting for us to make the first strike. Waiting to see who could win this battle, Bella or me.

We walked in a circle, trying to find a weakness in the other's eyes, stalking them as a hawk does to it's prey.

I took out my sword, _Riptide. _Bella decided it was time to take out her sword, _Shatter. _

Bella made the first move, lunging to my weak spot. We all knew that if you graze it, I will be knocked out. Stab it… I die.

I blocked the attack, and got into stance.

We fought for what seemed to be like hours, it was hard, considering there was only one place on Bella that could knock her out- the back of her neck. I had to hit it with the butt of my sword, and Bella had to graze my weak spot.

This was an equal fight, trust me.

We went to using water, our forces equal. It did no effect, what so ever.

Finally, Bella and I stopped. We had our hands on our heads, trying to get oxygene. Nico and Thalia woke up, and watched intently.

"I give," I said, throwing my sword on the ground.

Bella's eyes widened, and she looked at me, studying my actions, "Why?" she asked, walking a bit closer, but still holding her guard.

"I'm tired. I want to talk to Tyson, too. Plus, if you graze my weak spot, everyone here will figure out where it is… who knows, we never know if there is a spy here for Kronos," I said, and Bella nodded.

"Well, then. I'm proud to see you being wise, Percy. Thinking out all possible conclusions. Bella, I'm impressed with the skills you have even after leaving for two years," Chiron told us, then held Bella's hand up and yelled to the audience, "WE HAVE A WINNER!"

The crowd cheered including me. But Bella wrapped her other arm around my shoulder and made sure everyone knew-

It wasn't exactly fair… but I still won.

**Hope you liked it **

**Review on your thoughts, and here's a question-**

_**What should be the Cullen's reaction to the fight?**_

**I may or may not include one in the story… it depends on the responses I get back **

**~GoGreen52**


	13. Called For A Quest

**Hey! I'm back! So… now it is the time where the Cullen's finally learn that BELLA isn't really the klutz they knew back in Forks. I have a new story out for Alex Rider and Gallagher Girls… so check it out if you feel up to it. **

**~GoGreen52**

"_The road to success is dotted with many tempting parking places." ~Author Unknown  
_

**Secrets **

**Chapter 13- Called for a Quest**

**-Bella POV-**

I have to admit I was proud of Percy for stepping up and knowing that if he would lose- he could be in big trouble for the future. And trust me, one fight is not worth a whole future.

After the fight, the people in the stands quickly left, wanting to get to their last classes. If you miss a class, you have to do extra, and no one really wants that. Even I have to admit, I would rather miss something big than miss a class.

But I was held back by seven vampires. Their faces resembled shock, worry, excitement, pride, and surprise. But I think that would go with shock, don't you?

"Bella?" Esme asked, walking up to me. She pulled me in a hug, causing my eyes to bug out. I wasn't really expecting that… "Don't ever do that to us again!"

After she pulled away I asked, "What did I do?" They all looked surprised at me from hearing that.

"What did you do," Alice started, walking up from the line of Cullen's, "you almost got yourself killed, that's what you did." I looked from person to person. Here's what their faces looked like-

Jasper- he had that Athena thoughtful face on.

Rose- she was smiling at me.

Emmet- he was practically bouncing up and down in excitement, pointing at me.

Carlisle- worry, but still looking a bit thoughtful.

Alice- the only way to describe it is worry.

Esme- her eyes looked like they could be crying.

Edward- … he looked upset, worried, and thoughtful. But mostly worry.

"Guys… and girls, I am not the same person you met back in Forks. True, my feelings and thoughts are the same, and my heart and soul is the same, but not my physical attributes. Compared the Bella back in Forks, I'm an Olympic athlete. After 10 miles I'm not out of breath," I said, looking at each person specifically.

Rosalie smiled and nodded to me, knowing and understanding. I nodded back. Emmet… well, let's just say his mouth was as big as his head. That explains how silly the big teddy bear can be. Edward, Esme, and Alice still looked worried, like they didn't believe me. But Jasper and Carlisle looked like they were both deep in thought.

"Bella," Jasper started, "how did you learn those fighting techniques? It took me years to master those. I didn't start working with a sword until I got to be a major."

Everyone just looked between me and Jasper shocked... well, besides Rose and Carlisle of course. I have a feeling that they know and understand how I got to master those so early.

Blood of a god, duh.

"Buh- How?" Alice asked, looking completely tongue tied. Jasper put an arm around her and looked at me expectantly.

"Go ahead, tell them, Bella." He said, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, Jasper. I was trained from an early age, tought by many teachers. They all had one goal- and that was to teach me, a daughter of Poseidon, to stay alive," I said, and from that I had everyone's attention.

"My protector, Grover Underwood, brought Percy and I here to camp after one of the _kindly ones _attacked us. That's how I got this scar," I showed them a long white line running down my leg, "And I have never been unprepared for a fight ever since."

They looked at me in awe, and Rosalie hugged me. "I knew there was something about you!" she exclaimed, and I swear my eyes had to be about as big as watermelons. I was surprised- she didn't want to share clothes with me when my life was in danger… and now she hugs me?

That's odd…

"Uhm… Rosalie?" I asked, and she understood quickly and pulled away, straitening her clothes.

"Sorry," she said, looking at me apologetically. I nodded to her, showing her it was fine.

"So… I guess we have to figure some stuff out. I mean, we have received a threat from the Titans, and now we are all in danger. I think that we should have a meeting about this…" I mumbled, and looked ahead of them, to see Chiron.

I saw my amazing first cousins and brother with his girlfriend talking with Chiron, and they actually looked like they were in an important discussion.

I walked past the Cullen's and headed to the group. I heard them follow close behind me, wanting to know what was going on. I know I would if I were them, too.

"What's going on?" I asked, getting their attention. Everyone looked at me, and Chiron sighed, and said,

"Rachel's prophecy is coming true," Chiron said, and my eyes went wide. This was defiantly _not _good.

"_WHAT?" _I exploded, throwing my hands in the air. The ground shook a little bit, and I knew I should calm down, then.

"Bella, I have a feeling we need a quest," Percy said, looking at all of the veterans from the last titan war.

"So… are you telling me I'm the one who has to go speak to Rachel?" I asked, astonished. I _really _didn't want to lead a quest. I mean, the Cullen's would demand to go too.

Percy looked at me apologetically and nodded. I looked at the Cullen's and saw that everyone's face was confused. Even the half bloods that have been here before were confused.

But it makes sense- not many people get to go on quests. Especially not as many as Percy, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Grover, and I.

"Rachel is an oracle- she tells the future much like Alice, but she has the future right. She can't tell it like Alice, so she sprouts it out in a prophecy. You will soon understand," I explained, and they nodded to me. But their faces all told a different story.

"While Bella goes and consults with the Oracle, I'm going to teach you guys how to swordfight… and if you already know, you can train," Percy said, looking at me knowingly. I nodded, and he grabbed Nico, gesturing the Cullen's to follow him. They did, but looked back at me, worried.

Will they ever stop being so dang worried?

I nodded my head to Chiron, and walked off to Rachel's cave. Her 'door' was a big piece of fabric, draped over the entrance.

I walked in, and saw Rachel with her back to me, painting something. I noticed that her eyes were somewhere else, so I slowly walked up and looked over her shoulder. Her painting was… traumatic. The thing that scared me the most was what was in the picture.

There I lay, a sword sticking through my stomach. Dead.

There was nothing else in the picture, just a mist-like thing surrounding my body. Did I ever tell you Rachel was a very realistic painter? It was like seeing my own death.

All of the sudden, she snapped out of the charade she was in, and looked at the picture, then screamed. "BELLA!" I backed up a step, not wanting her to turn into me.

When she saw me, she took a deep breath then hugged me. "Bella, it's so good to see you again," she said, smiling. I looked at her and nodded.

"I agree… but what's with that picture? It's giving me the creeps!" I exclaimed, tucking my arms in close. Her green eyes were so alive, yet they were full of sorrow and pain.

"Bella, you need to be careful… some of my picture future thingies are some-what wrong, but in the end they have a similar meaning to something," she explained, pulling me in for yet another hug, and took a deep breath.

"Rachel, you can let go now," I said after what? 3 minutes of her hugging me?

She looked at me with a fake frown and pulled away. That's what I was really asking for. "So, I came here for a prophecy," I said, and her eyes widened. She sat down on her old rocking chair that used to be in the Big House.

"Bring on the questions," Rachel said, closing her eyes.

"Okay. What is my destiny?" I asked, newfound courage seeping through my veins. I really, _really _didn't want to do this.

"_Daughter of the sea, beware of your future." _Rachel's voice changed to the one of the Oracle of Delphi.

Green mist swirled around me and Rachel, standing her up. She was floating in the eerie green mist. Then, she spoke:

_A bond between water and fire,_

_destroyed by once separate worlds,_

_together again a new world must sire._

_Evil from the past,_

_threaten to brake the bond's strength _

_and it will see its last._

_In the end,_

_the bond will mend,_

_but a soul, taken, will be the final cost._

The mist disappeared, right into Rachel's mouth. She collapsed back onto the chair, scaring the crap out of me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking at her worriedly.

She nodded, and asked, "What was the prophecy?" her now green eyes, as the mist once was, stared me down, searching for answers.

I sighed, and told her the prophecy… but her reaction wasn't what I thought it would be- okay, usual up-beat mood. But no- she looked at me with a sad look in her eyes.

"Bella… I think you or Edward will die."

**AHHHH! *cue spooky music***

**Okay, sorry for the HORRIBLE prophecy. Yes, I know it's slacking. **

**BUT- I got the chapter out to you faster, so you get to see more than just a silly old prophecy, right?**

**But here's my question-**

"_**How should Bella take the news of her or Edward possibly dying?" I asked.**_

**So, you know the routine. Answer, and maybe it will be in the story. **

**Cya for now,**

**GoGreen52.**


	14. A Secret to Keep

**Hey! Back okay, I know most of you don't want Bella or Edward to die, while some of you are begging me for them to go die in a hole. Yeah… I know. **

**~GoGreen52**

"_We dance round in a ring and suppose, While the secret sits in the middle and knows"_

_~Robert Frost _

_**S e c r e t s**_

_**Previously on Secrets:**_

"_Okay. What is my destiny?" I asked, newfound courage seeping through my veins. I really, __really __didn't want to do this._

"_Daughter of the sea, beware of your future." __Rachel's voice changed to the one of the Oracle of Delphi._

_Green mist swirled around me and Rachel, standing her up. She was floating in the eerie green mist. Then, she spoke:_

_**A bond between water and fire,**_

_**destroyed by once separate worlds,**_

_**together again a new world must sire.**_

_**Evil from the past,**_

_**threaten to brake the bond's strength **_

_**and it will see its last.**_

_**In the end,**_

_**the bond will mend,**_

_**but a soul, taken, will be the final cost.**_

_The mist disappeared, right into Rachel's mouth. She collapsed back onto the chair, scaring the crap out of me._

"_Are you okay?" I asked, looking at her worriedly._

_She nodded, and asked, "What was the prophecy?" her now green eyes, as the mist once was, stared me down, searching for answers._

_I sighed, and told her the prophecy… but her reaction wasn't what I thought it would be- okay, usual up-beat mood. But no- she looked at me with a sad look in her eyes._

"_Bella… I think you or Edward will die."_

**Chapter 14: A Secret to Keep**

**-Bella POV-**

"What?" I asked, my world felt like it was collapsing all around me. Edward _was _my need of existence… if I had no Edward, I don't know what would become of me.

"Bella, I think the prophecy is talking about you and Edward. You two are destined to be parted by death." Rachel explained, then looked confused after, "But it does say at the end, may I quote, _But in the end, the bond will mend, and a soul taken, will be the final cost._

"I mean, a taken soul could mean many things. Death, immortality, forever in a beauty sleep, etc." Rachel told me, lightening up my stormy mood just a tad. The key words: Just a tad.

"Rachel, I don't like it. You cannot tell anyone about this prophecy… no-one at all," I warned, and made sure she nodded before I left. I needed to talk to someone. Someone I trusted deeply.

I walked to the Hades cabin, and heard some Green Day playing inside, so I let myself in. "Hey Nico," I said, seeing Nico laying on his bunk, relaxing.

"Oh, hey Bella!" Nico exclaimed, surprised to see me. He had some Starburst next to him, so I motioned well… rather told him to give some to me.

"Nico, give me the Starburst."

"No." I looked at him, my eyebrows raised.

"Did you just say no? I might just have to kill you," I said, and his eyes widened. He knew that only I would kill someone for Starburst.

"Fine. Just don't eat the whole bag," Nico said, tossing me the bag of starburst. I smiled victoriously.

I ate a few starbursts before I remembered why I came here. The Prophecy.

"Nico?" I asked, my voice suddenly grave. Nico looked at me, his eyes full of worry. I mean, he is like my little brother.

"What's wrong, Bells?" he asked, standing up and walking over to me. We were about the same height now, so it wasn't fun looking down on him.

"It's the prophecy…" I mumbled, looking away from his curious gaze.

"What about the prophecy? At least tell me it," Nico said, begging. That was _so _unlike Nico.

I told him the prophecy, and he stayed silent the whole time. I looked at him closely. His face was paler than normal, and his eyes looked bloodshot.

"Bella… this is bad," Nico whispered. I looked down and my feet, counting my toes over and over.

"I know, Nico. I can't let the Cullen's figure it out, though," I explained, my voice sounding the most grave that I have ever heard it sound… that shows him that I know it's pretty bad, too.

"We have to tell Chiron… he'll know what to do." Nico said, and we walked out the door. I knew that Nico was smart when he needed it most, but sometimes… I'm worried about that kid.

But honestly I don't know why I went to Nico instead of Percy. Well, Percy would freak out, spread it to everyone, give me bodyguards, and make sure it's Edward, not me.

Nico get's it. I mean, he knows what it's like to lose someone you depend on. He lost Bianca, and I lost Edward already once. If I lose him again… I don't know what I'll be forced to do with myself.

We found Chiron writing in a journal behind a desk… weird, right?

"Chiron… this prophecy isn't good," I spoke, causing him to look up. He seemed surprised for a second, then sighed. He had seen so many… bad prophecies before, so I think he isn't going to be terrified.

"What is the prophecy," he asked. He leaned toward me, showing that I had his attention.

As I told Chiron the prophecy, his eyes got noticeably grave, and sad. He must see a lot of hero's like me or Edward go on quests and never come back. That would really suck.

"Isabella, the only thing you can do is let the three fates work their magic and run your fate the way it was suppose to." Nico and I looked at each other, transferring equal sadness.

"Thank you for the advice, Chrion. I have to go tell the rest of the people going on the quest," I said, and walked out.

I heard Nico follow me out, and he stopped me before we walked into the Poseidon cabin. "I don't really want to be there when Percy finds out… I'm going to the arena. Good luck," he told me, than disappeared into the shadows.

What a sissy… but I guess I would do that too, I was in his situation.

I turned to face the Poseidon cabin… and I wondered how I could break it to my brother that I am going to die.

**My new question: How will ever Percy take it? **

**~GoGreen52**


	15. The Start

**Sorry for the freakishly long wait. This weekend I'm not really busy (compared to what has been happening lately) and I think I may get two chapters of this story up today. But, as I love to say, "no promises." Okay… where did I leave off… oh yeah. If you don't really remember, here's a little blast to the past for you-**

_"Chiron… this prophecy isn't good," I spoke, causing him to look up. He seemed surprised for a second, then sighed. He had seen so many… bad prophecies before, so I think he isn't going to be terrified._

_"What is the prophecy," he asked. He leaned toward me, showing that I had his attention._

_As I told Chiron the prophecy, his eyes got noticeably grave, and sad. He must see a lot of hero's like me or Edward go on quests and never come back. That would really suck._

_"Isabella, the only thing you can do is let the three fates work their magic and run your fate the way it was suppose to." Nico and I looked at each other, transferring equal sadness._

_"Thank you for the advice, Chrion. I have to go tell the rest of the people going on the quest," I said, and walked out._

_I heard Nico follow me out, and he stopped me before we walked into the Poseidon cabin. "I don't really want to be there when Percy finds out… I'm going to the arena. Good luck," he told me, than disappeared into the shadows._

_What a sissy… but I guess I would do that too, I was in his situation._

_I turned to face the Poseidon cabin… and I wondered how I could break it to my brother that I am going to die._

**There's a little reminder, so let's get on with the story.**

**~GoGreen52**

"_Death is the most beautiful adventure in life."  
-Charles Frohman -_

Secrets 

Chapter 15- The Start

**-Bella POV-**

I walked into the cabin, ready to face whatever was going to face me. Percy did deserve to know, and who knows? Maybe he really doesn't freak out as much as I think he will.

But I know with Percy, you do have to expect some kind of freak-out.

"Hey Bella!" Percy exclaimed, looking up from his battle plan sketch. See how well I know him? I knew exactly what it was without taking an extra look at it.

"Hey Percy." I walked to sit on my bunk bed, and sighed. This was harder than I thought.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, taking in my grim expression. I looked at him, our eyes meeting. Some kind of twin telepathy went between us, and I suddenly felt insecure. I think he knows what I'm going to say next.

"Percy… what would you say if I was going to pulled on a dangerous quest that only the best of the best can escape out of?" I said that so fast it took him about a minute to fully concept the fact.

"I would tell you to come back alive or I'd beat you to life in the underworld." Percy got up and sat by me on the bunk. "What's going on, Bella?" he asked, looking at my face for answers. That's what my family calls me. Their little open book.

"Please don't be mad when I tell you this… the prophecy I received states that either Edward or I will die." I spoke, my voice sounding like I was jumping on a trampoline.

"Bella, remember the great prophecy? I mean, I was told I was supposed to die. But now, I know that I wasn't the one. Luke was the hero in the end. But at the same time, I was in the prophecy too." Percy said, looking at my wary look intently. "This could be the same thing, right?"

"So you're telling me to make sure Edward dies? No. I can't do that." I stated, glaring at him for even thinking of doing that.

"Bella, you're not getting what I'm trying to say. I don't want Eddie to die either. It's too much fun messing around with him and Emmet. But at the same time… I would rather have time gone than you…" Percy went off, and I glared even more at him.

"But I wasn't suggesting that. What happens if you two weren't the people who die in the prophecy? From my experience I now know that multiple people can be involved in one single prophecy… I was in the first part, but Luke was the one who died. He wasn't even mentioned before it, and it was unexpected." Percy explained, and I nodded.

"I get it, but what happens if that isn't the case? I mean, it doesn't happen all the time," I explained. Percy let out a soft nervous laugh.

"Well… if that's not the case… sister dear, you're screwed." Percy gave me a sad smile and stood up. I just stared at him in shock. That's nice.

"Percy, are you freaking kidding me? You're putting my life on the table, and all you can tell me is I'm SCREWED?" I yelled, standing up. Percy started to laugh at me. Yes Percy, what a smart thing to do. Laugh at me while I'm debating whether or not to kill you or send you to Annabeth…

"Relax. I was just kidding. But seriously, there's no stopping the prophecy… all I can give you is advice. I won't let you lose Edward. He's your Annabeth." I looked at him in shock, not really liking the whole comparison. Edward left me… Annabeth didn't leave him.

"Look, I never want to hear you say that again. Annabeth didn't leave you. I still am wary about him. Scared." I admitted, looking down at my hands, "I don't want that to happen to you and Annabeth too."

"I don't either." Percy whispered. He carefully sat down next to me, and I just noticed how dramatically my hands were shaking. I felt even worse than I did when Edward left me… I never thought that was possible. I'm terrified of felling worthless again. I'm petrified of accepting that I still loved him.

I mean, I don't want him to die. I don't want him to see Hades. I'd rather that person be me. He never has deserved that, even when he left me. I don't care why he left me, nor how he left me… I just want him to stay out of the dark world I'm stuck in.

Percy put his arm around my shoulder and I laid my head on his chest. This may be the last brother sister moment the Jackson family has.

"Percy, don't let me make a bad choice." I whispered, and I looked up to see him nod.

"I won't Bells. I'm going to make sure you and Edward have the best chance of survival ever." Percy told me, and I smiled.

I know Percy will come through. He always does.

After an hour of uncomfortable conversations, we decided to head to bed. I shut off my lamp and closed my eyes, but I couldn't get that picture of me dead out of my head.

"_Isabella." I heard a voice from behind me spit. I turned around and was face to face with Victoria and Kronos. "That's the girl's name."_

_Victoria was telling Kronos about me… dang this wasn't going to turn out well._

"_IS she another Jackson?" Kronos sceathed, and I saw Victoria step a centimeter back. She was scared of him. Ha._

"_I don't know, sir. Her last name, as I heard, was Swan." Victoria explained, and Kronos laughed a whole hearty laugh… but It seemed like a nail on a chalkboard. Not like my father…_

"_SWAN? I have a darn good feeling that she's not a Swan, but a Jackson. He younger brother cursed me to torturous a year ago. Now I need my revenge." Kronos thundered, and Victoria seemed unfazed, but I knew her skin was crawling on the inside._

_Because… well, mine was too._

"_Sir, are you telling me this _human _is a demigod?" Victoria asked, gasping, "I highly doubt it."_

"_Are you sure? She's danger pron. As a demigod. She is diabolical. As a demigod. I have seen her on a quest. As a demigod. Now, tell me, that she is not a demigod?" Kronos glared, and Victoria's eyes went huge._

"_It is true. Bella Sw- Jackson… she is a demigod. I will help you find her. I need revenge for what she did to my James." Victoria said, and Kronos nodded to her._

"_I need you to gather an army." Kronos commanded, and Victoria did a quick jerk of a nod. Her flames of hair looked like actual fire when she did that._

"_I will gather an army of Newborns. We need to attack camp half blood, along with the empire state building if what you have told me is true." Victoria spoke, and Kronos nodded._

"_Gather them. I will not lose to my children again." Kronos boomed ,and Victoria ran at Vampire speed away._

"_I know you are watching young demigod. Watch out for my fury." Kronos spoke, and the vision went black._

_The darkness faded to a room, I was tied to a chair, the Cullen's, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia were there too. They were chained to the wall, across from me._

"_You have been a bad girl." Kronos's voice shattered my insides. I was terrified. He came down on me, slashing my wrists. The pain felt so real, scaring me even more._

"_BELLA!" Edward yelled, thrashing in his chains. I looked at him and gave him an apologetic look. I didn't want him to feel even worse._

"_Shut it or the girl gets it." Kronos snapped, holding the blade of his Scythe to my throat. Tears escaped my eyes, and I was the most scared I've ever been in a few weeks. This was the time. I had to say good bye._

But it's only a dream. _But the pain feels so real._

_I looked at him the sorrow in my eyes. Then, all of the sudden, the scythe came crashing down and it all went black._

I woke up, screaming. Percy sat up in his bunk, looking at me worriedly. "Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Now, I guess." I lied. My heart was still beating a thousand miles per hour.

"Okay? I guess…" Percy spoke and fell back into his bunk. A few seconds later, I heard him snoring. Great.

I decided to do some snooping around camp. I mean, it is pretty fun to do at night. I threw on some darker clothes so I could blend in with the shadows.

I walked to the lake and sat down, pulling up my jeans so I could put my feet in the water without my jeans wet.

I was sitting down for awhile when I heard a voice. "Bella?" a soft, pixie like voice asked.

I turned around to see Alice. She came next to me and sat down. "Why aren't you asleep?" she asked.

"Bad dreams," I told her and I could see her perfect face fall into a frown.

"What are they about?" Alice asked, even though I could tell she was looking in the future to see what they were about, instead of relying on me fully.

"Look, demigods get bad dreams, and when we do, they usually tell the future. It's kind of like how you see it." I explained, and she nodded.

"So, whatever you saw in your dream, could have something to do with the future?" she asked. I nodded, and she smiled at me. "Bella, I don't think you have much to worry about."

"I hope you're right, Alice." I told her.

The rest of the night was spent in looking out at the lake in peace.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next morning, I decided to go to Chiron and ask for a quest.

I took the 'walk of terror' to the Big House. "Bella?" Chiron asked once I stepped in. I nodded, and his face turned grim. "I can tell you want a quest."

"Chiron, I don't want a quest. I NEED a quest." I told him, and Chiron's face turned into a smile.

"You leave tomorrow. Bring whoever you need." Chiron said, and I nodded.

I had a good idea on who to bring, too.

**Okay… who do you want to go on the quest?**

**~GoGreen52**


	16. Last Words

**I like all the answers to my question, and you'll see the full thing in two chapters, so just remember that. If you get mad at me for my choice and don't really feel like reading the rest, PM me and we'll have a little talk. **

**~GoGreen52**

"_You never really leave a place or person you love, part of them you take with you, __leaving__ a part of yourself behind.__"_

**Secrets **

**Chapter 16- Last Words**

**-Bella POV-**

I looked at Chiron, nodding. "I'll let you know when I have them all together… you can give them a speck if you want, then." I told him, having to stifle a little chuckle. He loves to give long winded speeches, so if you ever get caught with Chiron, watch out.

"Don't worry. I won't get my big speeches out until this new war comes to an end," Chiron said, smiling. I smiled back and walked away… rather an awkward meeting I do suppose.

"Hey Bella!" I heard someone call my name from behind me. You know, being the human/god I am, I turned around to acknowledge them. When I turned around I was met with the faces of Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, and Jasper. I'm guessing Emmet was the one who called me over.

I smiled and waved at them, really wanting to go find Percy. "What's up?" I asked, just to be polite.

"WELL, now that you asked, we were wondering if you would go to the beach with us?" Alice asked, more demanding than an average question, though.

I gave her a apologetic look and shook my head. "I have to go to my cabin. You know… brother issues." They all nodded, looking a little hesitant to let me go. I knew exactly how they felt.

"Okay… well maybe another time," Alice said, looking at me with expectant eyes, "right?" I nodded and smiled. She smiled, happy, and walked away with her family. I just watched, trying to get their faces into my memory. I hope I don't forget about them in the underworld…

I shook myself out of the reverie I was in and snapped out of it. _Thousands of people are depending on you. Straighten up a bit._

I walked to cabin #3, my cabin, and opened the door to see all of the people I wanted on my quest. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and Nico. "What's Thalia doing here?" I asked, and smiled at her letting her know I wasn't bothered one bit.

"Bella!" she exclaimed, and pulled me into a hug, "The huntresses need some more girls in their ranks… do you-"

I cut her off, "I'm still having some boy troubles Thals. But don't worry… maybe one day I can bring myself to go with you." She hugged me again and stepped back.

"Well, as you can see, from the upcoming war Artemis decided to talk with Chiron, bringing us here," Thalia explained, and I gave her a knowing look.

"Now… since we're all here, do you all want to go on a quest with me?" I asked, and they all started to get a smile on their faces. We all looked at each other. It was going to be like old times.

"Heck yeah!" Nico exclaimed. He jumped up on the chair, "I'M GOING ON A FREAKING QUEST!"

"Looks like someone had too much candy," Thalia mumbled, watching the 13 year old jump all over on the bunk beds. She spoke up, "Yeah, I'm in too, but I just need to go tell Artemis."

She disappeared out the door into the outdoors, where I swear I did not see her walk to the big house. Or Artemis's cabin. But I knew that she was trained to be like that, so it didn't bother me.

"Oh, you know I'm in." Annabeth grinned wickedly. I smiled at her, and she turned to Percy who still looked like he was debating. "Percy, you know you want to come too."

He took a deep breath and turned to me, "When do we leave?" I smiled at him and pat the top of his head.

"Tomorrow 7am. Don't be late." I warned them, and they nodded. But Grover still didn't give me an answer. I turned to Grover who looked like he was really deep in thought.

"Uh… Grover?" I asked.

"Wha-Yeah-uh… hi."

"What do you say?"

"I say I'm in, baby."

"Good, meet us all at Half Blood Hill at 7am tomorrow." I looked at Grover, seeing his eyes widen in shock.

"That early?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, baby."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A t T h e A r e n a  
**

I was battling Percy, getting ready for the quest coming up. Later, Chiron would be announcing us at dinner. Fun, right?

All of the sudden, Percy dropped his sword and stared at me. "What is it?" I asked, looking down to see if I had anything on me.

"Nothing really… I was just thinking of that prophecy," Percy explained. I looked at him sadly. This was going to cause a void between us. I knew that there was an ending to everything… well, not immortals really, but I knew I would have to die one day.

I just hope it's not going to be so soon.

"Percy… if it's my time… don't worry about me, okay? I've been prepared for this for a long time. Just pray to Hades that I get into the Elysium." I said, making Percy give me a sad smile.

"_If _you die… I have a good feeling you'll make it to the Elysium for sure," Percy told me. He walked towards me and pulled me in for a hug that I really needed.

"Thanks Perce." I whispered, closing my eyes trying to memorize his scent… I wasn't going to be hugging him anytime soon. I love my little brother by three minutes.

"No problem." He told me.

**-Edward POV- (**_**italics are thoughts)**_

Sitting in the Hestia Cabin, I thought about how this all came to be. Bella wasn't the helpless human I once new. After I saw that battle that she was in… it changed my complete view over things.

Who knew I would be a son of Hestia? I surely didn't know that. Rosalie was obviously a daughter of Aphrodite. Alice and Carlisle… I knew they would be children of Apollo when I first heard that we were demigods. It made sense. As for Jasper being a son of Athena… it explained the blonde hair and passion for WWII.

I looked around the cabin. It was placed in the second wing of cabins, a part of the cabins Annabeth designed. There was a hearth in the middle with the walls painted more of a burnt orange. There were some seats carved from an oak tree, but then the bunk beds were just like a regular bunk cavern.

All together… it was pretty cool.

"Edwardo!" Emmet exclaimed, walking into my cabin. I was just sitting and reading a book… I really need to get a piano in here. I should talk to the Apollo kids… oh Alice… never mind.

"What do you want?" I snapped as Alice and Rosalie stepped in. "And where's Jasper?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to go train, and Jasper is working on battle plans with the rest of the Athena cabin. Apparently there's going to be a big war." Emmet explained, looking excited for the war part.

"Yeah Emmet… that's the reason why we came here. The war," I explained, and he just shrugged it off.

"Look, Edward, we need to talk to you about something." Alice told me, _It's about Bella._

I sighed and put the book down, following them out of my cabin. Rays of sunshine struck my eyes, making me squint. It sure has been awhile since I saw daylight.

I walked up to Alice, "What do you need to tell me?" I asked, and Alice looked at Rose and Emmet. She nodded to them, making them walk away.

"We overheard her talking to her brother and Nico. I don't think you'll like it… but here's my flashback." Alice told me, and I heard Bella talking in Alice's memories.

_"Percy… what would you say if I was going to pulled on a dangerous quest that only the best of the best can escape out of?" Bella's voice asked really fast… it took awhile for her brother to understand it._

"_I would tell you to come back alive or I'd beat you to life in the underworld." I heard Percy say, while someone got off of something and walked around."What's going on, Bella?" he asked._

_"Please don't be mad when I tell you this… the prophecy I received states that either Edward or I will die." Bella's failing voice spoke. _

I choked on my breath. The prophecy said that?

_"Bella, remember the great prophecy? I mean, I was told I was supposed to die. But now, I know that I wasn't the one. Luke was the hero in the end. But at the same time, I was in the prophecy too." Percy said, "This could be the same thing, right?"_

_"So you're telling me to make sure Edward dies? No. I can't do that." Bella stated._

_"Bella, you're not getting what I'm trying to say. I don't want Eddie to die either. It's too much fun messing around with him and Emmet. But at the same time… I would rather have time gone than you…" Percy went off… I can see Bella glare at him now._

That was nice of Percy to take care of her like that… but why did he call me Eddie? Oh yeah… Emmet.

_"But I wasn't suggesting that. What happens if you two weren't the people who die in the prophecy? From my experience I now know that multiple people can be involved in one single prophecy… I was in the first part, but Luke was the one who died. He wasn't even mentioned before it, and it was unexpected." Percy explained._

_"I get it, but what happens if that isn't the case? I mean, it doesn't happen all the time," Bella explained. Percy let out a soft nervous laugh._

_"Well… if that's not the case… sister dear, you're screwed." Percy said, and there was a silence. Well that was nice._

I agree with Alice. Way to make it worse, why don't you?

_"Percy, are you freaking kidding me? You're putting my life on the table, and all you can tell me is I'm SCREWED?" Bella yelled, and I could see the top of her head so I assumed she stood up. Percy started to laugh at her. _

_"Relax. I was just kidding. But seriously, there's no stopping the prophecy… all I can give you is advice. I won't let you lose Edward. He's your Annabeth." I saw Bella look down at him in shock._

_"Look, I never want to hear you say that again. Annabeth didn't leave you. I still am wary about him. Scared." Bella admitted, looking down at her hands, "I don't want that to happen to you and Annabeth too."_

I stopped breathing all together. I really affected her deeply, didn't I?

_"I don't either." Percy whispered. He carefully sat down next to Bella who was sitting down now, and I just noticed how dramatically Bella's hands were shaking. I _

_Percy put his arm around Bella's shoulder and she laid her head on his chest. _

I felt a pang of jealously flow through my dead veins. I wanted to be the one who made her feel better.

_"Percy, don't let me make a bad choice." Bella whispered, and Percy nodded._

_"I won't Bells. I'm going to make sure you and Edward have the best chance of survival ever." Percy told her, and she smiled._

I didn't understand how I could've left her like that. Seeing her feel so alone like she just was made my insides turn numb. I wished I never had broken up with her. Maybe we'd still be here, together.

But that prophecy scared the living daylights out of me. Bella or I was supposed to die. Bella was going to make sure it was going to be her who dies, not me. Now, I can't let that happen, can I?

"Edward… make sure I don't lose my best friend." Alice whispered, and I nodded and gave her my crooked smile.

"I won't… Bella will be safe with me."

**-Bella POV-**

It was time to announce to the camp that we were leaving. I would have to bring up the rest of the gang up and announce them too, so it was a pretty big job.

"Bella, it is time," Chiron urged me onto the stage overlooking everyone eating. "WE HAVE A NEW QUEST!" Chiron announced, and everyone became quiet and looked up at the stage and saw Chiron, Me, and Mr. D. Well, let's just say he was asleep at the moment…

"Oh… um… hi!" I said, and a lot of the campers laughed. Well, everyone besides the Ares cabin. I could hear Emmet's loud honking laugh. It drowned everyone else out.

"Well, as you know, I have received a quest… all that leaves is who is coming with me. So… Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Thalia Grace, and Nico Di'Angelo please come up here."

They all stood up, and everyone cheered. "PERCY!" some of the new Aphrodite campers called. He didn't even glance at them. It was quite a wild… moment.

"Well… these campers will be accompanying me on my quest. So… speaking of the quest, we're leaving bright and early which means I better go pack. Bye!" I exclaimed, then ran out of the dining pavilion.

I quickly got packed, shoving all the clothes I would need for a time of two weeks, and my toiletries in a waterproof duffle bag.

A few minutes after letting tears lose and packing, I found myself in a dreamless sleep whether I liked it or not.


	17. Help From A Friend

**Hey I'm back! My summer just started so I'm really excited for this summer. Expect more updates, new stories, and more all around fun.**

**~GoGreen52**

Secrets

Chapter 17: Help From A Friend

-Bella POV-

My alarm clock woke Percy and I up at 7:00, giving us a good hour to get ready.

Percy groaned when it rang the 4th time, making me laugh a bit at his stupid-ness. "Percy just shut it off if you don't like the loud noises." I told him, and he grumbled into his pillow. Yeah… he's not exactly the best morning person.

"Okay whatever you say," I sighed, and grabbed a bucket. I quickly ran to the bathroom and filled it up with cold water. Percy wouldn't be ready, making him wet… MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

I dumped the water on him, causing seaweed brain to jump out of the bed, in a battle stance, but I noticed he was only in his boxers. Gross.

"Percy get dressed! And next time you have to wake up, ACTUALLY WAKE UP!" I exclaimed, grabbing some of my own jeans and my camp shirt. "I'll meet you at the top of Half Blood Hill at 8. Be there on time."

Percy nodded and grabbed his clothes, heading for the bathroom. I was going to use the camp bathrooms, knowing that half the camp would still be asleep at least until 8, which is when I have to leave.

I walked to the girl's locker room, or bathroom… whatever you want to call that place. It was newly renovated by Annabeth, who agreed with most of the camp that we needed showers in our bathrooms. We also got some newer and cleaner bathroom stalls too.

I took my shower, making sure I went through my cycle twice. I mean, who knows when I'll be showering again. Might as well get as clean as possible when I actually shower. The water felt like a nice rain against my skin, making me think more in depth about the quest. Who knows when I'll be… doomed for Hades? If I end up not being the one who dies… what am I going to do with myself?

When I finished my little get-away in the shower stall, I turned the water off. I know my dad doesn't like losing too much water from his domain, and especially hates it when he sees it from… interesting places. Sighing, I dried myself with the towel. It felt rough against my newly shaved skin, and I kind of liked it.

I checked the time on the wall, gasping when I saw I had to be out there in ten minutes. I hope that one of the Cullen's don't try and stop me. I honestly wouldn't put it past them if they ended up doing that.

I threw on my clothes, jeans, a t-shirt with a jacket over. I wore tennis shoes and grabbed a backpack to carry with me. We were planning on not only riding in a single car the whole quest so we wouldn't be as easy to track as the next guy. It was simple, really.

"Hey Bella!" I heard someone call from behind me. I recognized the voice, and immediately heard the grace within the voice, knowing the person was defiantly inhumanly beautiful…

I turned around to see Esme, standing there with Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper. "What's going on?" I asked, wondering if they were going to herd me and make sure I miss the time Argus leaves with the camp bus. I'm not even sure if they'll leave without me or not. I'm betting for the worse.

"We were just going to wish you luck on your quest. My future for you isn't consistent so… sorry but I really can't tell you what's going to happen," Alice told me, her onyx eyes telling me she was keeping something back, but I was in a hurry so why would I venture with that little detail? It's Alice so I'm sure I'll figure out what's going to happen sooner or later.

"Thanks. I'll make sure to keep myself safe," I told them, which cued smiles. I saw that Alice's and Carlisle's were fake. I knew that they understood what I was going to do… it all makes sense now.

"See you," Esme said, and I nodded at them in appreciation, then turned in the direction for camp half blood hill. I'm sure that I only have a few minutes before I have to be there. I started to speed walk, picking it up a pace. I really didn't want to be late. Chiron, Annabeth, AND Percy will chew me out.

I could feel their stares on my back, but I never looked back. I couldn't let them know I was scared. Yeah… defiantly scared.

"Bella are you coming or not?" Percy called once he saw me walking up the hill. I stuck my tongue out at him, really childish, but totally perfect for the moment.

"Yes, I am. If I wasn't I wouldn't be here right now would I?" I taunted him, making the big oaf glare at me. Sometimes the guy just has it coming.

"Okay. Enough bickering. Where are we going to set off to?" Annabeth asked, looking between me and Percy. Thalia walked up to us from where she was talking, or directing, some of her youthful hunters. Grover did the same, coming up with Nico. I have a feeling they were debating about life and death again.

"Annabeth not knowing where we're going… that's a first," Nico joked. I punched him in the side and saw him wince at the contact. I had a hidden finger prick in there, so I know it really hurt. But to everyone else, he looked like a wimp.

"Well I'm sorry I missed the meeting. I had to work at Olympus double time because they were actually building and I had to see to that. Now don't you act like your dad Nico. Stop pining everything on someone else." Annabeth glared at Nico, who's eyes were wide and he backed up a few dozen steps.

"We're going to Mount Othyrus. The location has changed already, but you can guess why; the titans have been overthrown once again… why would they move to some other popular place on the map, while they could move to a place half the population has never heard of?" Grover told us, "The titans, as evil as they are, moved it to Forks, Washington. It has still remained in the 'climax of western civilization', yet moved so it could be hidden."

"That makes sense now… when I was in Forks I felt this feeling of complete dread. I thought it was just the guilt and pressure chewing me out, but that halfblood intuition told me different." I said, as I remembered that instant feeling of worry for not my life… but Edward's on the mountain. My subconscious must've figured out that we were in danger… and him more than me.

"Then we know Forks is the place… hey Bella?" Thalia spoke, and as she mentioned my name, everyone turned to me.

"Yes?"

"Well, since you lived in Forks, can you get us a place to stay? I have a feeling that would be very important… to have a hide out."

Before I could respond, someone already did. "You can say with us," a pixie like voice said. We all turned around to see… Alice.

"What?" I asked, in utter disbelief that she would pull something like this. I mean, haven't I already made It clear I don't want them interfering in my business?

"Well, we were thinking of going back to Forks and getting some stuff since we're going to stay here for a while." Alice explained, her perfectly plucked eyebrows raised, "Is there something wrong?"

Okay, now she was just egging me on here. I'm sure if Thalia was in this situation, she would've lashed out already. And knowing Thalia, she might just come to the rescue.

"Yes there's something wrong. You people have no idea how dang strong the titans are! I'm sure Emmet is thinking he can take them on all at once! Well I'll tell you. I came in close radar with one, and I almost died. Heck, I would've died if Percy wasn't there to help me!" I exclaimed, causing Esme to flinch. I knew the thought of losing a child-like figure to her was very… scary.

"Bella. You need all the help you can get. We can supply the home base, and you can supply the titans Mt. Othrys." Alice told me, her voice softer like I was glass and could break any second. "You need it."

I looked at her and sighed. Then I looked at my friends who I would be going on the quest with. They looked hesitant, but understanding. I knew as they knew that we _would _end up needing some help. And the Cullen's could provide that.

"Okay. You supply the house, I supply the war."

Alice and I smiled at each other and gave a hug. It felt really good to have my best friend back. But what about that ex boyfriend?


	18. Flashbacks and Nightmares

**Hey! I'm not updating June 18-26****th**** since I'm going on a mission trip. I'm having a really big writing frenzy these two days before I head out to ** . **I'm not about to tell creeps out there where I'm going!**

**~GoGreen52**

**Secrets**

**Chapter 18- Flashbacks and Nightmares**

**-Bella POV-**

We all headed off to Forks, Washington. Forks was the place that the gods chose to hide me. I still remember that day…

_Flashback-_

_Grover walked into Percy and I's cabin in the middle of our game of Uno. "What's up?" Percy asked, looking at Grover's wary expression nervously. Now, that just went and made me nervous. I hate it when that satyr does that!_

"_Chiron wants to see you two," Grover told us, his voice very shaky and quiet. Percy and I shared a look, and understanding went between us. Ever since we were 12 we've been through quests, and constant danger. Now… Chiron's worried and there has to be a really big problem._

"_Okay…?" Percy spoke, his voice made it sound like a question. They looked at me and I nodded, knowing I had to go too. We followed Grover out of the cabin, not knowing what to think. All I was really sure that Percy was thinking about was that unfinished game of Uno. _

_Once we reached the Big house, I saw Chiron talking with someone in the room. I just couldn't see who he was talking too. Grover immediately stopped, and his eyes widened. "A god…"_

"_Why would the gods decide this? Wouldn't two of them help you even more?" Chiron's strained voice asked the mystery person._

"_I'm afraid Zeus decided that Perseus or Isabella will have to be put into hiding, having human traits for the two years given." I recognized the voice. It was my father's._

"_Isn't that even more dangerous?" Chiron asked. I closed my eyes, hoping that I would wake up. I don't want Percy or I to have to go into hiding. It wasn't fair. We were supposed to be unseperable. I honestly just couldn't believe this was happening._

"_Yes, I suppose so. But the council decided for the idea to be taken into action, and we need one of my children to escape Kronos's threat. Percy or Isabella will undergo this, and we need to tell them… and decide who goes."_

_Percy and I looked at each other, and I knew I was going to have to go. Percy was stronger willed than me, more willing to risk his life to save his friends than I would ever be. Of course I was selfless, but not as much as my little brother. But could the gods do that? Take away my powers for two years?_

"_Father is this true?" I asked, stepping in the room. Percy followed closely behind me, and Grover just decided to stay out of the room incase my stubbornness caused a fight… again._

"_Unfortionatly it is, Bella," He told me, "One of you will have to go into hiding."_

"_But… why?" Percy asked, his eyes full of confusion. Poseidon's eyes filled with rage as he remembered the council meeting. I could read my father like Percy. He was an open book to me._

"_Zeus believes we need one of you to go off in hiding in case this all goes bad. If Kronos wins, we'll still be left with a hope." _

_Percy and I looked at each other, hoping that It would never come down to something like that. We know that the gods are preparing for war, but no one really imagined _this.

"_I'll go." I said, Percy's eyes widening. "It's too dangerous for Percy to go… anyways, he'll be a better leader than I'll ever be."  
"NO! I can't let you!" Percy exclaimed, looking at me like I really had to go to the loony bin. And at the moment, my expression looked like I had to, too._

"_I have to go, Percy. Annabeth and Grover will need you." Percy started shaking his head, and I looked at him with hope. "Just let me do this. Maybe this'll end good for both of us. I can guarantee that you will be homesick in the first day if you leave."_

_Percy sighed, knowing it was true. I could leave, but he couldn't. He created too strong of bonds at Camp Half Blood for him to leave._

_Poseidon nodded at the both of us. "Isabella, we will need to change the way you look just a little bit." _

"_What?"_

"_Your eyes. They need to match your new fathers, and your hair from your real mother matches your new father's perfectly." _

"_Oh. But would you mind telling me my new parent's names?" I asked, and my father smiled and nodded. This was going to be fun, but crazy at the same time._

"_We will be giving you to Renee Dwyer, and Charlie Swan. You will be known as Isabella or Bella Swan. Your parents are divorced, but you live with your mother in Pheonix. Try to blend in as being a regular teenager, and just be you." I nodded, and smiled at my family._

"_When am I going?" I asked, getting butterflies in my stomach._

"_As soon as you're ready…" he told me, and gestured for me to go say my goodbyes._

_After I said all my tear-filled goodbyes, I walked back to the Big House. I was noted that I wouldn't need to bring everything, having already my wardrobe been zapped to my new house… in Pheonix. In Arizona. A desert state. Great._

_Poseidon smiled at me and my friends, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. "It's time." He spoke, and my stomach felt like it was going to explode with nerves. _

_I felt a glow in my eyes, and I knew the iris color was changing. Everyone but dad gasped, and Percy went, "HOLY CRAP! YOUR EYES ARE BROWN!" And then a _wack _with an _"OWE!" _thanks Annabeth…_

_I looked in the window, seeing my eyes brown from the faint reflection. They really weren't that bad._

_I walked up to Poseidon and nodded, telling him that I was ready to get on with it and go to my new home. I mean, I already look different._

"_BYE!" I exclaimed, looking at my friends as my body started to turn blue. It dissolved as I smiled and waved at my friends. They waved back, and I was gone._

_Flashback End-_

"We're here!" Percy exclaimed as Alice pulled into the Cullen's little parking area. Alice rode with us, and the rest of the Cullens rode separately. We all hopped out, and everyone but me and the Cullens gasped when they saw the house… well more like a Mansion. They had plenty of extra rooms for us to bunk in.

"Okay guys just grab your stuff and follow Alice and I." I told my friends. They all nodded and grabbed their duffles, following Alice and I to their rooms.

Thalia and Annabeth apparently would be staying in the first guest room, Nico and Grover in the second, and Percy and I in the third. It really made sense, though in some weird way.

I unpacked with Percy in silence. There was one king sized bed, blue sheets. There was red walls, making me shudder in memory of Ares. There was two dressers, one on each side of the bed and a few book cases on the other wall directly across from the bed. There were two chairs by the bookcases, both purple, with a yellow pillow.

I sighed and laid on the bed, not really caring about dinner. "Percy just go ahead and go eat. I'll be down-" I yawned, "eventually."

Percy smirked and nodded, shutting the door on his way out. I sighed, taking in the scent of the pillow. It smelled like the rest of the Cullen's House. Very calming. Then, I fell asleep.

My Nightmare Went Like This:

_I was chained to a wall, obviously not in my own body, having Blonde hair… curly hair. I looked down to see Annabeth's shoes, and knew I was in Annabeth's body. _

_A sobbing Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Grover were chained along my side. I noticed I was sobbing too. But why?_

_I found the reason why. My body, however, was on the floor, no problem at all. Edward was also on the floor, Alice beside him, glaring at a dead Victoria. Her body was just lifeless. Not torn apart, burnt, but just… lifeless. As was mine._

_Edward looked like he suffered a Sword wound. There was orange blood coming out from his wound, probably from his mother's blood. _

_Then the vision changed._

_It was a conference between all of my enemies. Kronos, Hyperion, Atlas, Victoria, some Volturi members who clearly wanted revenge._

"_Is the army ready?" Kronos asked Victoria, and she nodded, her blood red eyes sparkling.  
"I have created the ultra army. No force no matter how godly can take them. They don't stand a chance against my newborns."_

_Newborns… Army… Vampires… my gods. They created a new born army, ranked with Greek monsters…_

_All of the sudden, Kronos looked directly at me, as if he knew I was there. I felt like I became visible, naked to all of the enemies._

"_Burn." He simply said, and my arms, legs, body, head, my whole body felt like it was on fire. I screamed in pain._

My vision turned black as I heard people calling my name. I heard the Melodic voice of Edward, the half crazy voice of Percy, the sad voice of Alice, and many more. They all seemed terrified.

After struggling with the fire, I snapped open my eyes and the fire immediately stopped, along with my screams. Everyone looked at me with worry, pain, sadness, and they looked scared.

"They created a Newborn Army. They're after us."

**DUNNN DUUNNNNN DUUUUUNNNNNN!**

**REVEW! What shall the reactions be?**

**~GoGreen52**


	19. Training

**Check out my Blog for information on the stories and sneak peeks **

**~GoGreen52**

**Secrets**

Chapter 19- The Army

**Previously on Secrets:**

_It was a conference between all of my enemies. Kronos, Hyperion, Atlas, Victoria, some Volturi members who clearly wanted revenge._

"_Is the army ready?" Kronos asked Victoria, and she nodded, her blood red eyes sparkling.  
"I have created the ultra army. No force no matter how godly can take them. They don't stand a chance against my newborns."_

_Newborns… Army… Vampires… my gods. They created a new born army, ranked with Greek monsters…_

_All of the sudden, Kronos looked directly at me, as if he knew I was there. I felt like I became visible, naked to all of the enemies._

"_Burn." He simply said, and my arms, legs, body, head, my whole body felt like it was on fire. I screamed in pain._

_My vision turned black as I heard people calling my name. I heard the Melodic voice of Edward, the half crazy voice of Percy, the sad voice of Alice, and many more. They all seemed terrified._

_After struggling with the fire, I snapped open my eyes and the fire immediately stopped, along with my screams. Everyone looked at me with worry, pain, sadness, and they looked scared._

_"They created a Newborn Army. They're after us."_

**-Bella POV-**

"So… what's a newborn army?" Percy asked, losing the concerned look, and gaining a new look of confusion. Typical Percy.

The Cullens looked at us, fear in their eyes. All of them turned to Jasper who had his eyes closed, and Alice was hugging him. "Jasper, don't worry. We'll get through this like last time."

Jasper slowly, even more slowly for a vampire, opened his eyes. "Newborns are vampires… but at the same time, they do not have the control that an average vampire may have."

"So let me guess- these vampires have just been changed," I spoke, and everyone turned the spotlight to me. Well, everyone except Jasper. His eyes were in a far-away place, and he gave me a creepy smile, as if he were remembering a vile, yet an unbelieving memory.

"Exactly right Bella. These vampires are newly changed, newly born into the new life. Having had the name, Newborn," Jasper explained, and I smiled. I was right, but I also know that the term _Newborn _doesn't exactly have the best meaning. Victioria has an entire army of Newborns.

"Then how do we fight them then?" Percy asked, at the same time Emmet did. Percy raised an eyebrow at Emmet, but he just shrugged.

"For you humans… or half bloods if you prefer, I have no idea. But as for the Vampires… come with me." Jasper said, and I saw Thalia smirk from the corner of my eye. She knew something. I could just tell. I got up, and walked out of my cabin along with everyone else who was in here. (All of the Cullens, and Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover.)

We ended up following Jasper out to a small meadow in the woods. I immediately remembered Edward and I's meadow out in Forks. I wonder what Charlie thought… I'm just glad I really didn't have to face him. But I might have to sooner than later…

Jasper stopped, and turned to us. "Newborns are mindless. All they want is blood, human blood. Godly blood is even more appetizing, so you'll have a harder time trying to stay alive. Even though they have and extreme lust for blood, not to mention their uncontrollable strength… we still have a chance.

"A newborn's lust for blood overpowers their senses, making them… not necessarily uncontrollable, but they cannot control their own self. All vampires have gone through this stage. Carlisle is the only one here… who hasn't killed a human in their past."

We all looked at the Cullens who wore looks of pain, anger, and regret. I looked at Edward, seeing his face full of regret, looking down. He clenched his fists, and I saw Carlisle walk over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Edward looked at him, and I saw a silent conversation flood through their expressions. I could easily understand what Carlisle is trying to get _Edward _to understand. He is not a monster, we all make regretful mistakes.

I remember when I tried to convince Edward that, and soon after I remembered the pain he made me feel. He left me. He didn't care about me. It was all a joke. He doesn't love me.

_But why has he been worried? Only someone who truly loves the other would do that… _

He could just be caught in the act. All it would take would be remembering why he left. That he feels nothing. That's the only real plausible resolution.

"Jasper, if you don't know how to train us half bloods, and if what you say about us being in even _more _danger, then what do you expect us to do? Run into battle and kill ourselves?" Annabeth asked, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Annabeth, you know I can't have an answer to that." Jasper told her, looking at her knowingly. She relaxed, and I had a feeling it was Jasper working his power. Annabeth isn't really the type who would relax, knowing her family was in danger. The woman likes her life permanent. This could defiantly ruin that.

"Annabeth. How stupid do you think _I _am? Obviously in all of my traveling, my huntresses have come across some newborns," Thalia laughed, looking at Annabeth's shocked expression. Yeah… not really expecting that? I wasn't either.

"You know how to fight newborns?" Jasper asked, looking at the Lieutenant of Artemis in awe.

"Yes I do. Can we get a move on?" Same old same old. Thalia _would _be impatient in a time like this.

"Wait… can you give an example?" Jasper asked, smiling. He was defiantly excited now. I'm sure _I _would be too, put in his situation.

"Yes, I can. But who are you thinking of having me go all out on?" Thalia asked, looking at her stubs people call nails just to add a dramatic gesture. Of course, the Cullens wouldn't know that… but Edward would. Just to prove that, I heard Edward chuckle a bit.

Emmet didn't find not knowing what was so funny… funny, and cursed before mumbling, "Stupid mind reader." Let's just say that only caused Edward to laugh even more.

"Emmet, would you care to help Thalia out?" Jasper asked, making Emmet snap his head in an inhumanly fast speed to see Jasper.

"Yeah. Sure. Why not?" His tone was sarcastic, and he went off mumbling profanities on his way to the middle of the meadow. Thalia just laughed at how dumb Emmet was acting, walking out there too.

Everyone turned to face her.

"Okay. First things first. When you fight a newborn, make sure you keep them at a nice distance before you go all out. Usually, we'd team up into pairs, having one shield you, while you go on the offensive. But since we don't have enough warriors, we'll need to fight alone.

"Like Jasper said, Newborns are mindless. We just use tactics and strategy to take them out. And don't worry on that part, it's in our blood. Since we have powers, Annabeth yours being strategy, we can use them in the offensive. Time for an example. Bella, would you mind using your shield for Emmet?"

I smiled and nodded at her, willing the water from a nearby creek to form a dome around Emmet. All of the Cullen members looked at it in awe, Emmet even touched it, trying to force a finger through. It couldn't go through.

Thalia went into war mode, lifting her arms up and letting them come down strong. I knew in that motion, she summoned lightning, doing her 'daughter of Zeus' thing. Lighting came down, shocking my shield, making me stagger back.

The Cullens looked at me worriedly, not really understanding _it happens every time._

I took that water, and flung it at Thalia. Usually that would kill a person, but not Thalia. Lighting doesn't affect her, lighting charged water wouldn't either. But the water would. Ha.

She was soaked, her hair charging with electricity. She sighed, and it calmed down a few notches. All of the halfbloods and a satyr were laughing. Let's just say the Cullens looked like we were crazy. Thalia got a mad look in her eyes and I saw it coming. Quickly, I summoned a water shield over us while the lighting struck it.

I just let the water go in the trees, making them suddenly greener… huh. I should do that more often…

"Are you done?" Alice asked, giggling at the little disagreement that went on in front of her.

"She's done Alice," I said, smiling at her. Thalia glared at me playfully and I glared back. Everyone laughed at that. I defiantly saw Thals as an older sister… who looked way younger than I ever could.

I saw Thalia straighten her silver vest, and she shook it off. "Okay, now we need to really get to business. Percy… do an attack that can penetrate Bella's shield. Bella, you do the strongest shield you have ever done."

We nodded, and walked out. I created a dome around me, creating a barrier between me and the outside world. Sometimes I wonder if the shield is mental too. I have a tendency to cut people out.

I layered the dome, making it ten times stronger than it was for Thalia. But I knew Percy had mad skills, so I made sure he wouldn't hurt me.

_Ready? _Percy asked me, going on that weird mind frequency all children of Poseidon have.

_Ready._

Water swirled all around him, raising him up. I saw Thalia move everyone back a few feet, knowing he was going all out. And we didn't even do that in the arena… this was going to look really cool.

Water daggers threatened to penetrate the water dome, but I just added that water to the dome. I was using his 'advancements' against him. I saw him generate his own little storm cloud, sending lightning at me, too.

All of the sudden, it stopped. Thalia smiled, and walked out to Percy. "That's the force it would create to kill about, by the looks of it, five newborns. Good work."

She had Annabeth , Nico, and Grover attack my shield too, and it was extremely tiring. I knew Thalia was training me to use this in battle, but what about my offensive skills too? I really haven't done anything to increase my skills lately… well, besides the whole arena thing.

I caught a glimpse at Jasper working with the Cullens about three hundred meters to the left. I saw Carlisle and Edward going at it. It was pretty funny, seeing Edward take him down, and Jasper scold him as he lost focus, letting Carlisle get the upper hand back.

After while, the sun started to go down, signaling a whole different day was ahead of us. Carlisle was going to see if he had some friends who could help us, but on the other hand, we didn't want any more casualties than we already had. Plus, Thalia told us that our swords and daggers would work against the Vampires. So much for being invincible.

Percy and I soundlessly went back to our cabin, ignoring all the weird glances we got from other campers since we missed our activities for the day. Usually we don't miss them at all. In fact, we love doing them, and getting to help newbies.

But today… we had some _better _things to do… sort of.

**Sorry for the long wait… if you want details of why it was so long, review or PM me. But anyways, my cuz is over, and we are having a writing Frenzy for the next two days… expect this story to be over soon… sadly **

**~GoGreen52**


	20. They're Here

**Writing Frenzy time I might get one more chappie in before I go to sleep;)**

**~GoGreen52**

**Chapter 20- They're Here**

**Edward POV-**

I was in the Hestia cabin, looking out the window. I was shocked, knowing that a whole army of newborns were going to be invading Manhatten, trying to get to Olympus. I honestly can't grasp the fact that my Bella, out of all people, is a daughter of Poseidon.

I'm proud of her, too. She had gone through so much, I'm really impressed. My family was hit hard in the gut when we saw how Bella would put herself up to danger, including going ahead and fighting a offensive force head on.

I don't want to see the day that I get told that she won't be coming back. Goodness, I don't want her to ever leave me… stranded here. But at the same time… I know that it's for what's best. Bella doesn't deserve to be damned to this life here. It's not fair.

"Edward?" I heard Carlisle's voice ask. I must've been too caught up in my _own _thoughts to hear his.

"Yeah?"

"I was just checking up on you… I thought you might not be taking the news so well…" He wandered off, and I smirked in his direction.

"I'm fine. It's just that… everything and everyone is all different than I thought it or they would be… I'm starting to really grasp who _I _am too." It's true. My life has really changed in the past few weeks. Finding out who my mother really is… I'm really surprised.

"You just didn't know who your mother really was. Same with my father… all this time I had thought my father was a priest, a vocal one at that, and now… I find out my father is Apollo, god of the sun? You must guess how much my thought process has changed.

"I know how that feels. I remember how my mom was dying from Spanish influenza, but then I caught it. We looked and acted so much alike… but how would that work?" I thought aloud, completely forgetting I was actually speaking. Carlisle nodded, looking wary as he thought over all of the possible ways that it was possible.

"I guess they disguised you?" Carlisle asked, and I could see it go through his head. I smiled, and thanked him.

"You know… I have to go find the others."

"You read my mind."

We walked out of the cabin, looking for our family. Usually, since campers are just starting to wake up, you'd find us at the dining pavilion, going ahead and trying to blend in… but you can guess it never really works.

I spotted Rosalie and Alice, sitting alone at the table that was for visitors… so we used it. "Hey guys," Alice spoke, not too loud, yet not too quiet either. Heck, if she whispered, I could hear her. I guess this is what happens when we're surrounded by humans.

"Hi Alice, Rose." I nodded to Rose, using that as a greeting. Alice and I are really close, and compared to me and Rosalie… well, let's just say with that relationship change, Rosalie could be a stranger, while Alice could be my wife. But I don't like her that way…

"Edward, Alice saw some things about the Newborn Army," Rosalie said, looking at both me _and _Carlisle.

"Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle asked, looking at her intently. Alice and I locked eyes, and I read her

+mind.

_The Newborn Army had about 50 newborns in the whole army. I saw evil looking monsters, much to horrifying to really describe. I have a feeling they were ancient… from even before the Hercules, Theseus, and Perseus days._

Then the vision changed.

_Alice was running into a room, just in time to see me be stabbed. Bella screamed, taking on the man who stabbed me. _

_Their battle looked like a dance to the death, each movement had a meaning, and it was meant to kill the other. Bella took a slash to the cheek, _my stomach tightened at the thought,_ but she slashed back, but instead of just slaying, she butted the man in the jaw._

_The fight raged on, but I noticed others against the wall. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Grover were all chained to separate boulders, each had a different tint to them, feeding them different drugged energy. _

_Bella took a fatal step, falling backward, and the man used that. He slashed, while Bella dodged and stuck her sword into the man's stomach. _

_She was holding there, not falling with the sword in the stomach. She wrenched it up, making the cut even more deep and long, I think hitting the heart._

_Then the vision went black._

I looked at the table in horror, shocked at what I saw. "What time…?" I asked Alice, not really sure if she at+ally knew or not.

"4:00 p.m. today." Alice said, her voice as dull as the color gray. Truth to be told, the woman hated that color.

"Do we have time to prepare?" Carlisle asked, already standing up. I could tell he was going to go talk with Chiron. I have a feeling Alice told Rose, who told Carlisle the vision. I could see it. It was worse with the whole actual vision than the person telling you…

"Yes. In the vision it showed everyone well ready and prepared."

Carlisle nodded, and went off to speak with Chiron.

**Bella POV-**

I woke up to my brother's snoring. It was worse than the alarm, all because you can't get it to stop.

"SHUT UP PERCY!" I screamed in his ear, causing the goof to wake up. "Rise and shine water boy."

Percy wiped his eyes and sat up on his bed, taking the cabin all in. he sighed, and relaxed his head on the back board of the bunk.

"The dream was too good to be true." Percy sighed, closing his eyes. "I dreamt that Annabeth and I were getting married."

"You're too young." I told him, standing up. "And besides… I have a real bad feeling about today, so I guess we should start getting ready for something big. A Newborn Army perhaps?"

"What about all those monsters fighting with them?" Percy asked, "Are we just going to let those take over Olympus?"

"No… I have a feeling the rest of the campers would feel fit to take care of those," Bella explained, "We, who trained to fight to Newborns, will be the ones who actually fight the Newborns."

"Okay, whatever you say, boss."

"Shut up Percy."

"I had a feeling you'd say that."

Percy and I found out that the Newborns were going to attack today from Chiron… I can't say I'm not surprised. Well, we planned the attack out with Jasper and Annabeth, who knew where and when we had to be… everywhere.

Now I know one thing's for sure… I could never be a battle strategist. Ever. It's just too much for my thoughts to really take.

The group who trained with us yesterday would be the people fighting against the vampires and m-nsters, while the others would not be able to… in fact, if they were to engage one… let's just say they'd be in trouble.

At the Big House, we got everyone filled in on what was happening. Clarisse and Chris were going to lead the Ares cabin, even though he was a Hermes kid, we figure they really don't need him anyways.

We had everyone aboard with the attack plan, and they all understood that they couldn't engage a Newborn too. But Thalia gave them the basics incase it comes down to that.

We all piled up in camp vans, and Argus lead a giant caravan to Manhatten. According to some people on Olympus Morpheus decided to put the whole Manhatten people to sleep, but before that, he turned off all power in the area. And having all humans go in doors.

All of the campers and vampires gathered together and listened to Percy. "Same groups go to the same places as last battle. We held to together pretty well last time.

"The newborns group will stay here… they will be coming this way- straight to Olympus."

Everyone nodded and headed off in the vans to their places. This time we were aware of everything- placements, weaknesses, strengths, and even some new surprises.

It ended up that we got ready for the attack, putting armor on, stalking up on nectar and ambrosia.  
"Bella."

I turned around to see Edward, looking at me with an emotion I forgot about a long time ago. Love. "What's up?" I asked, getting my armor secure around my waist.

"You do not have to worry about me… just remember not to worry." He told me, being rather cryptic with his words. My eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"Why would I worry about you?" I asked, not in a snotty way, but more heartfelt. I could tell he understood my meaning.

"Just… understand what I'm saying okay? Don't worry."

He stalked away before I could say anything. And before I could go after him, I heard a conch horn… and that signaled… oh crap.

They're here.


	21. Soul for a Soul

**R&R please **

**~GoGreen52**

**Chapter 21 – Soul for a Soul**

**-Bella POV-**

The Newborns were coming. We were defiantly in for it now. I prepared my big shield, taking a wall of water and layering it in front of the group of people, on our side.

"Bella! Power up!" Thalia yelled, and I nodded, a stiff nod. I kept on adding the water, taking some from the sewers, other people's houses, and from random puddles on the ground. I smiled, enjoying the feeling of power surging through me.

"Percy! I need water now!" Thalia yelled, shooting lighting at the Newborns who were advancing to us really, really quick. He shot water, little knives of water going right through them, and making them collapse. Thalia quickly showered lighting over the bodies, making sure that they don't regenerate like vampires do.

Sometimes I wonder what makes the gods so stupid? Why aren't they here right now? Oh yeah. The gods are off trying to fight off Typhon, who had been released by who knows what, and is creating havoc across the nation as it did last time.

Percy was the offense for half of the time, while I would be defense. It was like this because we were the only two halfbloods that could generate the same amount of power, in the same type of region. I had better defensive skills, so it made sense I would be the defensive player. Percy and I are pretty same in the offensive way, but if it comes down to it… when he's mad he makes more damage than I could ever do.

"Bella! Strengthen up!" Annabeth yelled, aiming and shooting a bow and arrow at one of the monsters, turning it to dust. The monsters were attacking us from all over and the newborns weren't. Thank the gods for that.

I saw the Cullens forward in the battle, taking on the Newborns. The monsters seemed to stay away from them as they had with the newborns. That's a plus.

I saw the graceful way Edward took on a newborn, ripping it to pieces. It shouldn't seem graceful, but as a fellow warrior, it sure did. Emmet looked completely different. He wasn't the teddy bear I was used to seeing anymore. He was what he looked like- a fierce opponent, ripping the body apart in less time than I thought possible.

I got attacked from behind, and pulled out my sword, throwing it at the hellhound trying to bite my butt off from behind me. Stupid hellhounds.

I kept focus on the shield, so it wouldn't turn into a giant puddle, but I noticed that it weakened when the monster attacked me from behind. Let's not make a habit of that, right? I was immediately pulled from my reverie by a scream, making my blood run cold.

"AHH!" Alice screamed, being thrown into a brick building. I heard a great crack, and it echoed throughout the deathly silent streets of Manhatten… well, apart from the battle cries and booms, whooshes, Thalia's yelling, and the list goes on. But the usual Manhatten… was gone.

"Alice!" Jasper exclaimed, quickly finishing off the Newborn he was fighting. I cried out, being slashed by a monster. I kicked back, sending whatever it was flying back. Annabeth covered me, and I sighed in relief, but it was gone quickly when I saw the Newborns advancing faster than they were before. Crap.

I strengthened the shield of water, and tried to do some offensive attacks to keep out the Newborns. They were our prime target, and the rest of the halfbloods could take care of the monsters. We had Morpheus's children and Nemesis's children fighting with Annabeth and Grover to keep the monsters from doing any more harm.

We had more campers now than we did before, so it was easier to take them down. Not to mention that the veterans from the last war knew what we were up against. Plus, they were able to train their fellow cabin mates that came here within the last three years a thing or two about fighting monsters in a real battle.

I saw Edward and Carlisle finish off five more Newborns, and felt relief surge through me. He was okay. For now, anyways. I checked on Alice to see Jasper defending her, taking on any Newborn who dare lay a hand on her.

Alice was healing, a crack in the head shouldn't be that big of a deal for a vampire. I heard that the venom will repair any fracture or tare in their rock hard skin, rather quickly anyways. But I've never seen it happen before. And there, right before my eyes, Alice healed herself.

I was watching with shock, but rememberd quickly about my duties . I turned back to the battle, and held the ground.

A couple hours later, Alice was good to go, fighting alongside a now wary Jasper. I could tell he didn't want my best friend to get hurt, and I didn't want her to get hurt either. I was really happy she had someone looking out for her.

"Bella! Let the defensive line drop!" Thalia directed, and I looked at her like she was insane. This was the only thing, still, that was holding the Newborns back from completely killing us.

"Are you sure?"

"Just do it!"

I nodded at her and dropped the shield. The water sprayed all over, and Percy and I covered our side while letting others take the blow. I saw monster dust go with the water, so that told me that the water flooding the streets took out some enemy monsters, much to my pleasure.

I went out in full offensive mode, shooting arrows at long range as Percy took the shorter range ones. It's like the offensive defense thing. We're each other's missing piece in warfare, yet we are still equal in power.

"WE NEED TO GET TO OLYMPUS! NOW!" Annabeth screeched, and I saw what was happening. I saw Kronos, who'd taken over some crazy half blood I've never seen before's body, and Victoria. Crap number two.

Percy, Annabeth, Edward, Grover, Nico, Thalia, and I took off running after telling the Cullens what to do. I guess that was Annabeth's job anyways.

We ran into the Empire state building, the people/workers there long gone. We ran into the Elevator, and Edward watched in awe as we activated the floor, reaching Mount Olympus.

It was a long ride up there, and I chuckled to myself, thinking of Kronos and Victoria waiting to reach Olympus. I hope Hesitia is still at the Hearth when we reach there. I need Edward to meet his mother. His real mother.

I also made a mental note to tell Zeus to get some better Elevator music. It sucks.

When the elevator got to the floor, we all ran inside to the throne room. Before we entered, I saw Hestia. She looked beaten and battered. "Edward!" I exclaimed, causing him to stop, and take my shoulders helping me stop too.

"What is it?"

"I need you to stay and help her. She's Hestia, the Last Olympian… and your mother."

He paled, even more so than he was before. I saw him look at the beaten and battered woman that looked at the most thirty right now. I guess she put on some age being beaten like that. He looked from me to her and I gave him a small smile, seeing how he didn't know what to pick.

"Help her," I told him, pushing him off to his mother. I smiled when he looked down at his real mom, and took off after the others. But I screamed at the sight I saw.

Kronos and Victoria were standing in the middle of the throne room, smiling at what they had done. They had my friends chained up to their parent's thrones, a mist of power sucking energy draining them. They all looked as if they had been tortured. Just to think it hadn't been that long either…

" Well, well, well. Look at who we have here. Isabella Jackson, the one who got away," Kronos seethed, smirking at me. He looked like the freaking Grinch.

"You don't know how bad I want to kill you right now," Victoria spat, glaring at me.

"Why don't you get to it? I really don't want to waste any time," I told them, my voice wavering. They knew I was scared. I could feel them sensing it.

"Why don't we?" Victoria smirked, and ran at me in a blinding speed, gripping my wrists. "Kronos, would you do the honors?"

"Sure." He smiled, and took a sword. It was ancient looking, and reminded me of those sacrifices the ancients used to do. This must be one of the swords they have used. I saw some dried blood near the hilt.

"Wh-What is that?" I asked, and saw Kronos smile at me. It was one of those smiles you would see Chuckie wear.

"Oh. I just used this to kill many in line before you."

I gulped, staring down that sharp blade. It had jagged edges… I assumed it to be rather painful.

Just as Kronos was going to stab me, sword in the air and everything, Edward ran in. "BELLA!" Kronos turned to him, and as he ran to tackle Victoria, Kronos stabbed him. the sword went through his 'immortally strong' skin, and I cried out.

"NO!"

Edward dropped to the ground. "EDWARD! NO!" but he remained still. Non moving. And that's what scared me the most.

I heard Nico cry out, and I knew what had just happened. Edward, the love of my life, sadly now I realize that, had just died. Right there. Trying to save me. He died thinking I hated him.

"You really shouldn't have done that." I glared, putting all of the anger I held into it. Victoria even backed off. I saw Kronos's evil eyes, go wide… now scared.

I saw a tornado surround me, engulfing anything willing to go in. Lighting, water, anything was in there that I had willed there to be. The ground started to shake.

I sent it all hurling at them, setting them on fire, washing them out, and all together… banishing them forever to Tarturus. I heard everyone gasp, shocked at what had just taken place.

"You-You just…"

"How?"

"WHAT!"

"Oh. My. Gods."

The one thing that stuck out was a gasp from the entrance. Alice ran in, taking in the scene. "EDWARD!"

She tried everything to wake him up. I just stood there in silence. The world was just taken from me. Everything. I didn't even care about what my anger, sadness, pain, and more anger had caused. I didn't even think to help my friends.

All that mattered to me was the broken body of my eternal soul mate right in front of me.

Wait… soul… a soul for a soul! That's what the prophecy meant!

"Alice… can you step away?" I asked, and Alice's dry sobs went silent. I saw her get up, looking at me scared, knowing what was about to take place. She wouldn't try to stop me. She knew my future was set.

I saw her walk back to the rest of the Cullens who were dry sobbing, looking at Edward in shock, complete terror. Hestia even walked in, and she started to have soundless tears flow down her face. Her son…

"Isabella. Do what you must do to complete your fate." Lady Hestia spoke, her voice knowing, and I saw her eyes hold so much pain, that I wanted to help her… and doing this, would.

I nodded to her, and looked at Edward. I know what I must do.

I kneeled in front of the body. I touched his chest and touched mine, humming a rhythm that was created a millennia ago. A soul for a soul. That is what is needed to get Edward back.

"BELLA! DON'T!" all my friends yelled, as they were yanking on their chains. Alice was watching in wide eyes, and Hestia was looking at me in sorrow.

Sea Green mist surrounded me, and my eyes rolled back in my head. My life flashed before my eyes as I felt my life drain from me. It was complete. _I am complete._

I heard my friends cry, as I gave my soul away, and to Edward, willing him to be alive once more. My soul wouldn't be dominant, helping him come back. Then, he'd live once more, and I would die. This had only happened once, and I'm not even sure half the gods even remember it.

The green mist went into Edward, and it all went black.


	22. Hope for a Chance to Live

**R&R **

**Song to listen to: Comatose by: Skillet**

**~GoGreen52**

**Chapter22- Hope for a Chance to Live**

**Edward POV-**

I was in darkness, nothing was identify-able. I couldn't focus on anything. Read anyone or anything's minds. I felt useless.

Then, all of the sudden, I felt a surge of power go through me, and I felt alive again. And… I felt pain. Usually when you're dead you don't feel any pain. Unless… no, I'm dead. There's no way that I could be alive.

"Edward wake up!" Alice's voice exclaimed, and I felt a slap to the face. Let's just say that woke me up.

"Wha-What?" I asked, looking around, trying to find someone who would tell me what the heck is going on.

"Relax so I can get this out," Carlisle said, and I saw him maneuvering a sword around to get it out of my abdomen. Where's Bella? Kronos? Victoria? Did they all just decide to leave? I saw all of Bella's friends in a huddle around something… or someone, all of them sobbing. It looked like Percy was going to go hysterical.

Nico just looked in pain. He was standing against the wall, looking at whatever the others were surrounding. I caught sight of brown hair, on the ground. Speaking of that, where the heck is Bella? 

I felt the sword come out of my body, and screamed in pain. Gods that hurts… I hate that the sword just had to have jagged edges. Carlisle and Alice held my thrashing body down, and I felt a wave of calm. _Thank the gods for Jasper._

I heard some of my family's thoughts, but at the time didn't really think anything of them.

Esme: _I can't believe she did that… for my son to live._

Carlisle: _I have to get this thing away from here… I know the gods will be wondering what the Hades happened around here._

Alice: _I should have seen it coming… I could've prevented this from ever happening. _

Jasper: _Pain. Sorrow. Anger… it has to go away!_

Emmet: _Oh. My. God. What the f*** just happened? _

Rosalie: _She's gone. We need her, and she's gone. She died saving our family… but at what cost? Her life? Why would she do that… she's so unselfish, it hurts._

Wait… who's gone? What happened? "How am I alive Carlisle?" I asked, once the pain subsided.

As if answering my question, Bella's friends turned to me, and smiled sadly, as if they were remembering a great memory. Percy's Jaw clenched, and he got up and walked out of the throne room. Annabeth looked after him, but she didn't get up to help him.

But I looked at were Percy once was, I saw a face. _Bella. _She was pale. Her blood smelled not warm and alive… but rather dead and cold. That's when I realized it. She was dead.

"NO!" I yelled, making everyone's thoughts and voices go silent. I ran over to Bella's side, ignoring what Carlisle was trying to get through to me about. I just ran in an inhumanly speed to Bella. Her cold, dead, body was haunting me.

"No, _no, NO!" _I yelled, taking her face in my hands. I didn't notice anyone but Bella. "Bella… no."

Her face was still the sickly pale, and I knew that I'd never get her back. No matter how much I want her back… I wouldn't get her back.

The thing that haunts me most is that she didn't even know that I truly love her. She didn't even know.

"What's going to happen now?" I heard Esme ask from behind me. I saw Annabeth, Grover, Nico, and Thalia standing over by my family. Carlisle moved to hug Esme, sensing she needed it. I could tell he needed one too.

All I could think about was how Bella… she would never know. I would never know what she really felt about me. We apparently are destined apart for all eternity.

A few minutes later, the gods flashed in, ready for battle. I guess they were able to get Typhon all chained up again, and I think they were expecting a full out war. You could tell they were ready to beat down some titan butt.

They looked at the charade, seeing Bella's body lying on the floor. Some blood was pooled on the floor from her wounds, but it was obviously not enough to bleed out. I saw Poseidon look on Bella, tears coming on into his eyes.

Percy was God knows where, and we were all broken from the loss. I saw that Hades wasn't there… I hope somehow… he's talking with Bella. It would be good to hear about her in the future from Nico, too.

"What happened?" Zeus asked, looking pointedly at Thalia.

"We're going to need a shroud. For a child of Poseidon." Percy's voice said, and I saw him walking out of the shadows. Where has he been? There was a dead look in his eyes, much like mine were when I had left Bella. I left her thinking I didn't love her. And now… only she knows what she had thought.

Percy walked up to Bella's body, kneeled down to hold her cold hand. Never moving… forever relaxed.

"Perseus, can we have a talk?" Poseidon asked, and Percy let go of Bella's hand, letting it drop to the floor. You could hear the hand hitting the floor in the coolness and quietness in the room. I swear you could cut the tension in the room with a sword. It was thick.

Percy stood up, and walked out of the room to follow his father, not giving a glance to a worried looking Annabeth, or any of his other friends.

I looked down at Bella's body, and stood up. I watched as Tyson, as I heard him to be named, and another nameless Cyclops put a silk sea green shroud over Bella's body. There was a blue trident in the middle, outlined with gold. It looked simple… like Bella's taste. Yet, you could tell this was made for the princess of the sea.

They lifted her up onto a blue marble stone, flat, like a table's top… yet you could tell that this was defiantly supposed to be used in this situation. My jaw clenched when they carried her away. I knew they would put her body in a morgue like room until the ceremony.

I had no idea what to do now. My reason for my life was lost. There was absolutely no reason why I had to carry on seeing the next day. But at the same time, I knew I had to try to live for my family. My newfound mother, and my new friends.

**Percy POV-**

"Hades had told me what happened. He went off to the underworld to go ahead and solve whatever the problem with the three fates must be. The fates believe that Bella shouldn't be dead, having that the prophecy is not yet finished."

I looked at my father in amazement. My older sister just gave her soul away for her ex boyfriend that she is still obviously crazy for, and now he's telling me that my sister still might be able to come back. Unbelievable.

"How could this happen? I mean, mom doesn't even know that her daughter came back from going under to protect herself. Now… her daughter is dead. Seriously dad… there has to be a better explanation than the Three Fates believing Bella should not be dead."

"I know. That's exactly what I'm thinking. The three fates are going to speak to the council down in the Underworld. Mitas, Shakespeare, and Hades himself. But to be honest… I have no idea what is going to go down."

Poseidon looked down, closing his eyes and mumbled something. It was as if he was praying an ancient prayer… I couldn't blame him. Bella had so much more of a life to live. She needs this, and with the fates on her side… who knows?

"We'll just have to wait then, I guess," I mumbled, and looked around for anyone. This was too awkward of a situation to be in right now.

I saw Nico running down the halls, and I had a feeling he was looking for us. "Lord Poseidon, Percy- I need to tell you something," Nico said, out of breath. He put his hands on his knees and took some deep breaths, trying to get the reassurance back.

"Well what is it boy?" Poseidon asked, taking Nico's shoulder and helping him go back to his full body length.

"The odds are now in Bella's favor. There is a chance of her coming back alive again," Nico said, and my eyes widened like saucers.

"Do you know what this means-" I started, but my dad cut me off.

"We need to keep silent about this. I'm sure your father will get all of this sorted out one way or another. But in the meantime, make sure you tell no one about this. Do you understand?" my father looked so serious and deadly at the moment that you'd be a fool to not really understand… we nodded, and he sighed. "Go now… before this looks anymore suspicious than it already looks."

We ran off to the throne room where according to Nico, everyone was being tended to. As soon as I walked in, I saw Carlisle working with Edward, and his family all over, trying to help out all of the wounded. There were a lot of them too. Apparently after Kronos leaving, and Typhon being chained, the monsters immediately fled. Morpheus re-awakened the city, and I have a feeling my mother will be asking if I was okay sooner or later.

How was I going to tell her about Bella?

I looked around for Annabeth and saw her sitting beside her mother's throne, her mother off tending to some of her children. Annabeth was lost in her own world, her eyes red from crying, and I had a feeling some of it was from my cruel acts towards her.

I did what any good boyfriend would do- I walked over, sat next to her, and put an arm around her. She started to sob in my shirt, all I could really do was rub her back and try to let her calm down. It kills me to see her like this.

But right now, I know that I have to stay strong for those who don't know that Bella still has a chance. I need to stay strong for my friends… and for my hope.

**Bella POV- (in the underworld)**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The Three Fates themselves wanted me out of the Underworld, and alive. Apparently I still had to live for something… I had a feeling there was going to be another Prophecy for me to be involved with.

Great.

But to be honest, I would rather be alive than here.

"What do you mean about this?" I asked, looking at the three judges of the Underworld. They streamed the process for me, and wanted me to skip ahead of all the mortals who have not reached Judgment, which I hope they'll be judged sooner or later, but I have to admit I was happy about that.

"The Fates have reasons to believe that you are not to be here. You must be up on earth," King Mitas said, sighing. I have a feeling he wished that he had reason to leave here too.

"So… why can't I leave now?" I asked.

"We need to… go over some things. Until then, you will be staying with Charles and Silena Beckendorf. They heard about you coming, and wanted to help out as soon as they found out. Good people, they are."

I nodded in agreement, remembering Beckendorf and Silena. They were… are great people. And now they get to spend forever with each other. And the only way Edward and I can be together is not here… but up there.

At my home.


	23. Home

**R&R**

**~GoGreen52**

**Chapter 23- Home**

**Percy POV-**

It's been three days since the day Bella died.

Her funeral was going to be today. Everyone decided I would give a speech, having the most memories with my twin. My mother didn't take her death well, let me tell you that. She wasn't going to be at the funeral, and it killed her.

This was the second time she was told her child was dead. But… in the end of the last one I decided to come back, and let's just say Bella gave me a good beating.

It hurts me to remember every memory that I held near and dear to my heart… Bella will keep the memories too, and I just hope that whatever is going on down there (with the three fates and all) that she wouldn't forget all of her family and friends up here. Her _home._

It's a constant reminder of her death every time I look at the empty bunk below mine. It seems just like yesterday we were picking our bunks.

_Flashback-_

_We just found out that we were the children of Poseidon. Grover was just about ready to rip our throats out from how we were bickering at the moment._

"_I get top bunk!" I yelled, and Bella looked murderous._

"_No, I do! I'm the oldest!" Bella yelled right back, pushing me back. I pushed her, and we got in a all out push war before Grover came over and broke us apart._

"_STOP IT! You two are giving me a migraine, and satyrs don't even _get _migraines!" Grover yelled, shocking us both into silence._

"_Geese, you don't need to get so moody on us Grover," Bella said, crossing her arms across her chest. Grover mumbled something and walked out of the cabin._

_We ended up flipping a coin to see who gets what bunk. I got top, Bella got bottom._

_End Flashback-_

I walked out of my cabin, wearing my camp shirt and some board shorts. I put my camp necklace on, and sighed, looking at the beads. Bella and I have had so many memories here, it would be impossible to only pick a few.

When I scanned over the whole camp, or at least the camp I can see, I saw Annabeth talking with the Cullens, and I saw she was dressed in her camp shirt, along with some short shorts… she looked like the usual California girl, and to make it even more believable, she was wearing her hair down. I could tell she cared enough to run a brush through it and make it not so tangled how she usually wears it down… but to be honest, I don't really care.

I walked over, seeing that in fact the whole Cullen clan was there, so I decided to go see what they were talking about. I guess Annabeth is close with them now, having Jasper be her brother- and I could see that she was happy to have an older sibling… she was usually the oldest.

I can say that my relationship with the Cullens isn't bad, yet we're not BFF's. Bella put a permanent shield on her friends so that Edward couldn't read our minds… and for that, I am grateful for. I guess now I can think stupid thoughts without him commenting on them…

"Hey Annabeth," I said, walking up to them and gave Annabeth a kiss on the cheek, "and hello the Cullen Clan." I said, sounding more like an announcer when I spoke to them. I pulled Annabeth in an embrace from behind, using her as a shield from Alice.

You see, Bella and Annabeth _loved _Alice… I guess I do too, but I just do not want her to get too close to me. I can practically see the look in her eyes when she wants me to go shopping with her and my friends. I hate shopping, as you can obviously see.

"Hey Percy," Annabeth said, smiling at the embrace. "Well, anyways, Percy here will be giving a speech about the memories they had… I know that you guys had some too, so after we burn the body, I guess you can go up and share some of your memories."

"You're going to burn her?" Edward asked, his face full of despair.

"Yeah… it's a ritual here for the dead at camp," Annabeth explained. Rosalie patted Edward on the back, and they seemed to have a silent conversation. I suddenly felt self conscious.

"I can go up there… maybe if Edward wants to come too he can," Alice said, and gave me a small smile. All of the sudden, I saw her face light up in a bright smile, but she looked like she was hiding it still… from that look I could tell she was hiding her thoughts… but what was so important were she would hide her thoughts?

"Alright. We'll all be excited to hear what you have to say about the Bella you guys knew." Annabeth smiled at them, then turned to me. "I have to go help the rest of my cabin set it up… don't worry about it though."

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "How do you know I'll go and help?"

"I know _you _Seaweed Brain," Annabeth told me, punching my shoulder. I shook my head at her, and laughed when she ran to the arena.

"That was really sweet, Percy," Alice told me, walking up to me. My eyes widened.

"You better not try to dress me up," I warned her.

She just scoffed. "Why would I? Clearly, you have the surfer look down." My eyes widened at that.

"Surfer look?"

"You _are _a son of Poseidon, are you not? You go with the surfer look. Unruly hair, leather necklace, tight form fitting shirt, and board shorts. Plus, you are wearing leather sandals. It works."

I shrugged, happy that I wouldn't have to go through the whole dress-up stage with Alice. "Well, the Aphrodite Cabin did try to dress me up before… they succeeded, and this is what they came up with."

Rosalie smiled, proud of her cabin mates, "That is the power of Aphrodite."

I nodded at her. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys at the funeral later… well, apparently it's during the campfire tonight… plus, since it's the middle of the year, it'll be a nice little ceremony… but now I have to go, and help Annabeth."

They all laughed, even Edward let out a little chuckle, and I waved at them before I ran to the arena, hoping Annabeth wouldn't kill me for deciding to help out after all. I hope she knows me well enough were I would help her, disobeying her orders not to… oh well.

It was time for the funeral. The funeral of my older sister… great.

I walked through a crowd of campers; each camper stopped and told me how sorry they were or gave me a pat on the back. I gave sad smiles and acknowledged every one of them. It felt like Bella was right next to me, doing the same thing. I guess it hasn't really came to me that she's actually dead yet.

I was directed to the stage, Annabeth followed close behind me. Thalia, Nico, and Grover were also on the stage. We were her best friends , well, from camp, and we were written on the list she had all planned out. She wanted the Cullens to go up after she was burned… weird, right?

I would be giving memories, while the others would be standing up there, probably because everyone knew who really made the impacts on her life.

But first, Chiron was going to give a little story that he remembered of Bella and I… I'm guessing it's the one that no other person could have seen… well, besides Grover.

Once everyone took their seats on benches , that were made by the tree nymphs, (not _them, _some trees that weren't anyone's home!)Chiron started to talk.

"We are gathered here tonight to enjoy memories of the life of Isabella Jackson. She was a beloved Sister, Friend, and Girlfriend. I have a memory here, too… but not only of Bella, but of her younger brother, Percy.

"They're eighteen now… I suppose that it was six years ago I met them. I posed as their ancient history teacher. Isabella was quite the student in my class. Along with her brother and Grover, they were bullied by students, but truth to be told, they would not let it get to them, and powered through it.

"She was a great camper and student. In school, I have to admit she wasn't the best student of them all with ADHD and Dyslexia, but she still powered through that.

"The twins were and are both extremely perceptive. And It showed when a monster attacked them, I through them their swords, and they, together, sent all the kindly ones back to the Underworld. But even after disguising the attack with the mist, she decided to play 'Bella Bond', as I recall it to be, to find out what really went down.

"She did, and I can tell you know that she was one of the greatest campers that Camp Half Blood has ever seen."

Everyone clapped in applause, some even used their voices and whooped. It was real cool, and I think if Bella saw this… she'd be blushing up a storm.

Chiron handed me the attention, and I walked into the middle of the stage. Everyone went silent, seeing me, Percy Jackson, standing there. Yeah… I'm a pretty big deal at camp.

"So… I guess now I have to recite some memories, like Annabeth was when I walked in to _my _funeral. This time… I sure as Hades hope that it happens this time. Where Bella walks in, shocking us all. But I know it won't happen.

"What can I say? Bella was one heck of a sister. She was annoying, sarcastic, and most of all, she was selfless. _Extremely _selfless. That's what went down up there- she finally pulled a selfish act. She never had done it before, but chose not to live without Edward, knowing that he had done it for the past hundred years… why not now?

"But I think Bella didn't know that we all cared for her, and didn't know that _everyone _who had met her, unless they were an enemy, never left not happy.

"One memory for a fact was when Bella and I were racing against time to try and save Annabeth. We weren't allowed to go, since she got on Zoe's bad side and stuck up for men. Well… let's just say we were not allowed to go since a whole fight broke out- the main people being Zoe and Bella.

"She kept me sane. I had no idea what I would do without my older sister to keep me strong throughout it all. At the time, we were only 13 years old.

"When we got there, at Atlas's holding spot, she tried to do yet another selfless act and hold up the sky while I would move in and get Annabeth. The thing that makes it so selfless, was at the time she had been stabbed in the calf, making her legs weak. She was limping going in there. Luckily, I was able to keep her from doing any serious damage, and took the sky myself. I remember thinking _dang, I'm glad Bella doesn't have to do this._

"That's how I got this gray hair, and how I know how extremely selfless and amazing Bella really is."

I smiled at everyone, and stepped back. That was the cue for everyone to know I was finished with my speech, and everyone stood up to clap. People were crying, and the Cullens… they were all trying to keep it strong, be the big bad vampires… but I knew that inside, they were sobbing… well, dry sobbing I guess.

Chiron had all of us friends step forward and take the body, wrapped in her shroud. We did, and together, laid her on the burning rocks. Yes, rocks. Rocks that were from our father's home in Atlantis.

We watched as it burned, but I knew it wouldn't last too long. The Olympians make it so the smell is the person's favorite food or flower… depending on who they are. Bella's… it smelled like my mother's cookies coming out of the oven.

That brought whopper memories back at me.

The body and shroud burnt in silence, and campers brought up shrouds from the others who were lost during the war. Every person who came up recited a little memory, lasting a maximum of one minute, and laid the shroud on the fire.

Bella was the only body there that night, because our mother couldn't afford to have a funeral. So… we decided to have one here. At Camp. Usually the shroud would only be burned. But we decided to have the body, too. She didn't want to rot 6 feet under anyways.

After about twenty minutes, I hugged 20 campers who came up here, whether it was just a clap on the back, or a hug, they all had a meaning. Someone that was the reason of all of these campers coming together.

If only it didn't have to be because someone died. That's unfair.

I had this weird feeling someone was watching me. I know that there were obviously some people watching me, but I guess this felt different.

I looked at the entrance of the arena, where it was held, and saw an all too familiar face. _Now she shows up._

She locked eyes with me and smiled.

"Hey everyone! Looks like we have an unplanned guest!" I yelled, pointing to the entrance. Everyone gasped, some cried out, and I was just laughing. Leave it to her to get that entrance. I mean, no one cried out for me!

Then, everyone was silent, waiting for her to say something. "Uhm… honey, I'm ho-ome!" Bella yelled, making everyone start to laugh.

"You-her body- what?" Annabeth asked, her eyes wide.

"The Three Fates were on our side," I explained, and Annabeth nodded, though I could still see she could not believe what just happened. So, to clear it all up… I kissed her.

When we pulled apart, no one wolf whistled, since all of them had their attention on our newest guest.

I heard the faint sound of some people joining us, obviously waiting for Bella to get out of the crowd. I knew it was the Cullens, just understanding how much Bella meant to them shocked me. Bella… she needs that. She can't just go throughout the day with no one understanding her… like a lover type relationship.

So… as much as I hate to say it… I'm happy Bella found Edward.

**Bella POV-**

I'm finally home.

I got hugs, and high-fives from all of the campers besides the ones that really mattered to me… no offense, though.

Once the campers winded down, heading off to their cabins to go to sleep, I headed to the main stage where all of the people I truly cared about were. I hugged Esme, squeezing. I really missed her motherly figure. I gave Carlisle a hug, happy to have my awesome second… well third dad back. I gave Rosalie a hug, and I knew things were going to get better between us.

Emmet… well, I was glad he didn't break all the bones in my body. He squeezed me so tight, Alice had to yell at him. Everyone else was laughing to hard… but Alice was mad at him for what I think this time is screwing up my outfit and hair. Aphrodite decided to step in and make the new me more… fashionable. But I would change as soon as I got the chance.

I gave Jasper a hug, then Nico, who I knew was the bestest little brother in the world… well fake brother that is. Annabeth and I cried when we hugged each other, happy that we were both alive. I gave Thals a hug, and laughed when she didn't cry. Apparently she doesn't cry… but I've seen her cry and I did our little handshake… and it took _long. _

I had to bend down to give Alice her hug. She was practically beaming, and I was happy that we were best friends again… finally.

I turned to Percy, and looked at him up and down. "Casual. Smart… but at the same time… I have no idea how I could have gotten stuck with a seaweed brain like you for a twin." I shook my head in fake amazement, then he pulled me into a hug.

"Nice to have you back, sis. But I think we're going to have to leave you alone here with the next one." I nodded, and he pulled back.

"Can you guys come and help me pick up the rest of the cabin? I need all the help I can get before Bella tries to kill me." Everyone, even the Cullens got the message and left. Everyone but Edward. We locked eyes, and once I heard everyone leave I sighed.

"I should've never left you."

That caught me by surprise. I thought he didn't love me… at all. "What?"

"I lied to you, you know… the day I left."

"What did you lie about?" I asked, and he gestured me to follow him. He walked to a bench, and sat down next to me.

"Loving you… I've always loved you, Bella," Edward told me, his pure, golden eyes telling me the truth. "And losing you… it was pure torture. I had no reason to live… not one!"

"What about your family? Carlisle, Alice, Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Esme wouldn't bare having to lose another child." I told him, and he shook his head.

"They all know that when I ever lose you… I'm gone too."

"What do you mean?" I asked, hoping he wasn't talking about suicide… but in some twisted way I knew he was.

"There's a group out there called the Voltouri. They are the leaders of the vampire kind… they would kill me if I asked them too… and if they wouldn't, I'd make a distraction to the public so they'd _have_ to kill me."

"Oh. But since I'm here… you aren't going anywhere." I pulled him in for a kiss, and blushed when we pulled apart.

"I missed that blush…" he seemed to remember something, "Oh, and Bella, I love you."

I smiled, and I have a feeling that if it got any wider, my face would rip. "I love you too."

**Sammy Black POV- (You'll find out about her later)**

This is bad. Very bad. The flippin' ancients are rising!

**This is the end of Secrets…**

**But it is not the last time You will see me.**

**~Bella Jackson**

**(and with help getting her here, GoGreen52)**


End file.
